A un paso de la Felicidad
by qanu-cullen-swan
Summary: La empresa Cullen y la Swan han estado compitiendo desde años, pero por un mal movimiento la empresa de los Cullen, pierde todo y necesita dinero, Edward tiene la idea de formalizar una relacion con Isabella, se odian pero ambos tienen un secreto en comun
1. Chapter 1

**A UN PASO DE LA FELICIDAD…**

**CAPITULO 1 [presentaciones??...]**

**Hola nuevamente aquí esta mi primer capi… jeje… antes que nada aclaro tres cosas**

**1-. Este fic esta basado mas de lado de Edward se verán muchos Edward's POV.**

**2.- Abra mas canciones y espero las escuchen OK ¬¬.**

**3.- no creo que pase de los 20 capis…oki (^///^)**

**Edward's POV**

Edward Cullen… Cullen, un apellido muy sonado entre familias de dinero y de compañías, un apellido que indica problemas, bueno ese tipo soy yo… mis padres son Carlisle y Esme, ambos dueños de una empresa millonaria de New York, vivo junto con mis hermanos, Emmett y mi gemela Alice, Emmett es el mayor de todos tiene 27 años y esta casado con Rosalie Hale, es solo un año menor que el, ella es hija de uno de los socios de la empresa y lo curioso es que su hermano Jasper que es 4 años menor que ella, es el novio de Alice, soy el único soltero de la familia, necesito encontrar pronto una pareja sino me obligaran a casarme, con el peor ser de este universo, Tanya Denali…-odio los matrimonios arreglados- su empresa a comparación de la nuestra, es como si ella vendiera chicles y nosotros autos.

Estoy junto con Alice y Jasper en ultimo año de mi carrera para entrar a trabajar a la empresa familiar, ni había otra opción, saliste barón te jodes, por que te jodes, a trabajar con la familia, solo eso podemos hacer Jasper y yo, Alice quiere ser diseñadora y lo logra, por mi parte amo la música pero no puedo intentar nada.

Muchos me dicen… que padre ya un hombre que sale de sus estudios, pero NO adentro en la universidad esta la peor persona que jamás conocí… Isabella Marie Swan, no se si ella tuvo algo que ver pero, la conozco desde la primaria, éramos inseparables, uña y mugre, papa con Ketchup, nopal con baboso… y todo eso, pero desde que entramos a la prepa y nos empezamos a separar por lo de nuestras familias… ahh… por que Isabella Marie Swan, no era cualquier persona, al igual que yo sus padres eran de dinero y su compañía es la peor rival de la mía, cada año se matan tratando de tener mas acciones, pero bueno regresando… ella y yo digamos que por la "popularidad" nos separamos y nos volvimos ultra mamones uno con otro, y ahora se imaginaran como es en la Universidad.

Mi vida es de novela, y solo faltan 3 mese para salir y el tiempo se va volando.

…………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………

……………………………………………

………………………………………

"_y dime hermanito, alguna persona que se aya robado tu corazón"_ dijo Alice molestándome.

"_cállate Alice no estoy de humor"_ dijo volteando a verla e ignorando lo que estuviera delante mío.

"_EDWRAD CUIDADO"_ dijo mi hermano con cara de horror.

Cuando voltee no pude detenerme y mi charola termino estampada en una cabellera castaña inconfundible.

"_perdón"_ dije haciéndome pequeñito.

"_EDWARD CULLEN"_ volteo Isabella, mientras me fulminaba con la mirada, si con ella se pudiera matar, ya lo estaría.

"_mira lo siento, para que te metes en mi camino"_ dije defendiéndome.

"_que tu seas un idiota no es mi culpa… se me olvida esta en tus genes_" dijo cruzándose de brazos

"_que tu seas un imán de problemas no es mi culpa, pídele consejos a tus amigos… así se me olvido NO TIENES"_ dije acercándome a ella.

Note como se ponía roja, sabia que a nadie le caía bien y era difícil ver a una persona con ella, sonreí hipócritamente orgulloso de mi mismo, pero ella borro mi sonrisa con una bofetada, todo el comedor se callo, Isabella me veía muy digna y trate de… hacerle algo pero solo me acerque con los puños apretados y pegados a mis piernas.

"_Edward será mejor que nos vallamos… adiós Isabella"_ sentí la mano de Alice que me jalaba lejos del lugar.

Decidí irme con ella para ya no abrir mi bocota mas de lo que ya lo hice, mientras me jalaba voltee para ver como había quedado y la vi cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa burlona, pero… sus ojos… estaban cristalinos, fruncí el ceño y trate de ver mas aya de esos oscuros ojos chocolate.

_-que pasa??-_

Bella's POV

Isabella swan… swan un apellido que me trajo riquezas y lujos pero al mismo tiempo, trajo soledad y problemas, MUCHOS problemas, esa chica soy yo… mis padres son Renée y Charlie, ellos son dueños de una de las empresas millonarias que ahí en New York, mis padres me han dicho que si no encuentro pareja pronto tendrán que arreglar mi matrimonio con alguien que les convenga para le empresa me dieron un lapso de 1 año y medio que es muy poco par mi.

Estoy en el ultimo año de la carrera se podría decir que es bueno, pero no… como fui hija única y no fui varón, tengo que estudiar economía y empresas tengo que trabajar con mis padres y no puedo elegir otra cosa, desde niña siempre quise ser cantante y es lo que hago en mis tiempos libres, canto en un café para abogados y empresarios y llevo ahí 1 año sin paga –no necesitaba mas dinero-.

Estoy enamorada del peor ser de esta tierra… me ex mejor amigo Edward Cullen, estuve con el desde el jardín de niños y hasta ahora, pero en prepa nos separamos, creo que fue lo de tener dinero y la popularidad, aunque jamás deje de amarlo aunque sea un estupido.

Mi vida es de novela, y solo faltan 4 mese para salir y el tiempo se va volando.

…………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………

……………………………………………

………………………………………

"a donde Swan" dijo Tanya impidiéndome pasar.

"_que quieres Denali" _dije irritada y cruzando los brazos.

"_hay es que quería darte una gran noticia"_ dijo sonriendo y tocando mi hombro con su asqueroso dedo.

"_TE VAS DEL PAIS"_ dije sonriendo y juntando mis manos.

"_no tonta, oi a mis padres que dentro de 2 años me casaría con Edward… no es maravilloso"_ dijo ampliando su sonrisa aun mas, sentí como si me aventaran a un vacío.

"_eso es…… genial"_ dije con una sonrisa falsa, ya que me moría por dentro.

Tenia que salir corriendo de ahí, pero antes de darme vuelta sentí como me tiraban comida en la espalda.

"_perdón"_ oi una vos que reconocería a kilómetros.

"_EDWARD CULLEN"_ voltee y lo fulmine con la mirada _–si obvio me gustaba pero odiaba que ensuciaran mi ropa-_ si las miradas pudieran matar el ya estaría muerto.

"_mira lo siento, para que te metes en mi camino"_ dijo defendiéndose, me quede pasmada por su magnifica respuesta _–en su camino-._

"_que tu seas un idiota no es mi culpa… se me olvida esta en tus genes"_ dije cruzándome de brazos

"_que tu seas un imán de problemas no es mi culpa, pídele consejos a tus amigos… así se me olvido NO TIENES"_ dijo acercándose y poniendo su cara a la par con la mía

El sabia muy bien que nadie le las mujeres me hablaba pero no mentiré la mayoría de los hombres la escuela me invitaban a salir, odiaba que me dijera eso de frente, comencé a enojarme de ver su perfecta y hermosa cara a centímetros de la mía con esa sonrisota burlona y perfecta, oía como cuchicheaban los demás y tenia que callarlos, tome fuerza y estampe mi mano en su mejilla, y por fin todos se callaron.

Edward se paro muy enojado tratando de enfrentarme, yo no perdí mi posición, sabia que el odiaba ser humillado en publico.

"_Edward será mejor que nos vallamos… adiós Isabella"_ oi a Alice quien tomo a Edward por la mano y me dirigió una mirada triste, en ese momento me sentí fatal y quería llorar pero tenia que retener las lagrimas, me pare derecha y cruce los brazos, y sonreí tratando de controlarme, note como volteo y me vio fijamente con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda.

"_bravo Swan" _dijo Tanya atrás de mi.

"_jodete"_ dije si mirarla y me fui, sentía las miradas de todos, pero tenia que parecer tranquila, antes de llagar a la puerta del comedor sonó el reloj y todos corrieron a sus clases, solo faltaba una clase para salir, no me aria daño brincármela.

En menos de lo que pensé, estaba en el pasillo sola, solo escuchaba mis pasos y me dirigí al estacionamiento, me subí a mi BMW y Salí lo mas rápido que pude _–un regalo de mis padres, como nunca están en la casa, me dan cosas para divertirme-._

Llegue a mi maldita casota, y toque desesperada.

"_Bella cariño que tienes"_ dijo Jacob mientras me abrazaba, el trabaja con la familia desde hace 5 años y aunque es 7 años mayor que yo lo quiero mucho.

"_nada… solo necesito estar sola"_ dije limpiándome las lagrimas que comenzaban a salir.

"_fue la zorrita o el sexy ricachón"_ dijo mirándome fijamente.

"_fue Edward"_ dije abazándolo muy fuerte.

"_hay Bells… parecen perros y gatos ustedes dos… te preparare uno de mis magníficos tes y te sentirás mejor te parece"_ dijo copiando las lagrimas de mis mejillas, yo solo asentí y subí corriendo las escaleras.

Mi único refugio era la música y como mi habitación era enorme, tenia los instrumentos que tocaba y las letras de las canciones que escribía, al igual que las pistas, cerré la puerta de mi habitación y tome la guitarra, hace una semana escribí una canción para el.

Mírame

Yeah yeah

Ya no se ni que hacer para que te fijes

Me aparezco donde estés para que me mires

Me muero por ti y tú ni me ves

Me va a enloquecer tu forma de ser

Tú no me ves…

Mírame, Mírame

Que no ves

Traigo a otros al revés

Pero tú ni me ves

Mírame, Mírame

Que no ves

Que me tienes a tus pies

Por favor mírame

Tan solo mírame

Tus amigos me gane y de qué me sirve

Soy más dulce que la miel

Y con otras ríes

Me va a enloquecer tu forma de ser

Me muero por ti y tú ni me ves

No se que hacer...

Mírame, Mírame

Que no ves

Traigo a otros al revés

Pero tu ni me ves

Mírame, Mírame

Que no ves

Que me tienes a tus pies

Por favor mírame

Tan solo mírame

(Te quiero, te quiero)

Tan solo mírame

(Contigo me veo)

Tan solo mírame

(Perderte no puedo)

Tan solo mírame

(Conmigo te quiero)

Tener tu amor

Sería mejor

Así, sin ti

Me siento morir

Y no se que hacer

Tú no me ves

Mírame, Mírame

Que no ves

Traigo a otros al revés

Pero tú ni me ves

Mírame, Mírame

Que no ves

Que me tienes a tus pies

Por favor mírame

Tan solo mírame

(Te quiero, te quiero)

Tan solo mírame

(Contigo me veo)

Tan solo mírame

(Perderte no puedo)

Tan solo mírame

(Conmigo te quiero)

Cuando termine me tire llorando al suelo, odiaba mi vida, nunca tenia a mis padres, esta siempre sola en la casa, SOLA, esa palabra me maldeciría por siempre.

"_Bella podemos pasar" _oi una vocecita.

"_si claro"_ dije con voz rota.

"_Bella estas bien"_ dijo Alice levantando mi cara.

"_si solo recordé algo triste"_ mentí para tranquilizarla.

"_oímos la canción Bella… Alice adivino que saldrías corriendo y me llamo" _dijo Emmett sentadote junto a nostras.

"_Bella deberías dejar de pelearte con el te hace mal… y alégrate es viernes"_ dijo Alice abrazándome.

"_nunca me peleo con el" _dije mirándolos fijamente, ellos solos fruncieron el ceño y cruzaron los brazos.

"_hoy vienes el te mancho tu lo golpeaste_" dijo Alice contando con su dedo.

"_ayer jueves, fui a recoger a Alice y estacionaste tu coche junto al de mi hermano, cuado el abrió la puerta te tiro de una nalgada, casi se matan ahí" _dijo Emmett siguiendo a Alice.

"_miércoles, en el pasillo te agachaste por un libro y el idiota de mi hermano, tropezó contigo… los castigaron todo el día por no dejar de gritar" _siguió contando Alice.

"_martes teníamos nuestra salida "secreta" saliste corriendo de las escuela y Edward estaba parado al pie de las escaleras… los dos fueron al hospital"_ dijo Emmett frunciendo sus labios.

"_lunes clases de deportes, Edward te dio un pelotazo y tu por venganza se lo regresaste" _dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño.

"_continuamos con la semana pasada"_ dijo Emmett burlándose.

"_ya entendí… pero es que el esta donde yo siempre estoy"_ dije frustrada.

"_no entiendo por que no dejamos esto de salir en secreto, Cullen´s y Swan… amigos, no causaría nada malo"_ dijo Alice levantando las manos, fruncí el ceño y mire a Emmett quien suspiro profundo.

"_no se puede Alice… mira si Edward se entera aria un SHOW ENORME… nos mentaría la madre, haría berrinche y se acabarán los días con Bella"_ dijo Emmett empujando a Alice.

"_ok, ok… bueno estas mejor Bella"_ dijo Alice sonriendo yo solo sonreí y asentí.

"_y bueno después de todo esto… quien es tu pareja de tu matrimonio arreglado?"_ dijo Emmett apoyándose en sus manos.

"_se llama James Gigandet"_ dije enojada de recordar eso.

"_oye Bella"_ dijo Alice sonriendo.

"_que"_ dije a un enojada.

"_tocas bien la guitarra"_ dijo riendo y yo sonreí ampliamente.

**____________________________________________________**

**Perdonen me si no lo subi ayer es que la maldita comp. Tiene un virus jeje* **

**La cancion es de NIKKI CLAN -MIRAME-**

**Que les pareció bueno XD si lo se son amigos en secreto cuando ellos dejaron de hablarse la familia de Edward no… jeje* es una parte esencial del fic…**

**Y decido usar el apellido del actor se oye genial…**

**Jiji…**

**Espero les guste este primer capi…**

**By besotes XD**

**Les prometo se pondrá mejor ya lo visualice….**


	2. Chapter 2

**A UN PASO DE LA** **FELICI**D**AD**

**CAPITULO 2 [JUNTOS… al demonio con usted…]**

**Edward's POV**

Valla el fin de semana se me hizo eterno… estando en la empresa aprendiendo estro, aquello, lo otro, lo bueno es que estaba devuelta en la escuela el único lugar sin mis padres y sin estrés, lo malo es lunes, primera clase, economía, no es que no me guste el profesor Laurent me cae bien lo malo es que Tanya se sienta conmigo.

Cuando entre al salo ella ya estaba esperándome, suspire y me senté.

"_hola amor como estas"_ dijo abrazando mi brazo.

"_em… Tanya, no me llames amor quieres"_ dije zafándome de su amare.

"_no te preocupes pronto te llamare querido"_ susurro en mi oído y me dio un escalofrío, de solo pensarlo.

El salón comenzó a llenarse pero me di cuanta de que faltaba alguien.

"_hola señores espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana"_ dijo el profesor Laurent entrando.

"_profesor puedo pasar_" vi a Isabella que llegaba corriendo.

"_hola señorita Swan es bueno verla otra ves"_ dijo el profesor indicándole que pasara.

"_lo siento" _se disculpo ella y se sentó SOLA….

"_señores, están a solo un paso de salir y convertirse en hombres de negocios, y señoritas… así que mi ultimo examen tendrá desde su primer año hasta ahorita"_ dijo sonriendo.

_-que?????!!!-_ el viejo estaba loco, solo oí puros cuchicheos en el salón obvio, cuatro años en un EXAMEN.

"_señores, guarden silencio, así que empecemos a repasar, no me importaría si tengo que volverles a enseñar como sumar, ahora, alguien me podría decir cuales son los dos campos en la que se divide la economía" _dijo suspirando.

No lo pensé y ase la mano, se me olvido mencionar, soy un cerebrito mas, y cuado hay preguntas para el grupo soy el primero, vi que el profesor me veía y volteaba al otro lado con semblante confundido, así que seguí su mirada… maravilloso Isabella también tenia la mano levantada, ella y yo no nos dejamos de ver a los ojos y ella levanto mas la mano y por consecuencia yo también.

"_señorita Denali, sabe la respuesta"_ voltee haber al profesor y tenia una mano es su cara como si estuviera frustrado.

"_yo… yo… creo" _dijo Tanya balbuceando.

"_que cree señorita"_ la presiono el profesor.

"_la microeconomía y la macroeconomía"_ le susurre.

"_la microeconomía y la macroeconomía"_ grito con una sonrisota y yo solo rodee los ojos.

"_lo vi señor Cullen, señorita va a tener que estudiar mucho"_ dijo el profesor sentándose en su escritorio.

"_alguien que no sea no el señor Cullen ni la señorita Isabella contesten cual es el objetivo de la economía?" _dijo poniendo sus manos en sus piernas.

Voltee a ver a todos y nadie tenia la mano arriba voltee a ver a Isabella y me dirigió una mirada acecina, levante la mano aun mas entusiasmado.

"_señor Cullen"_ dijo fastidiado el profesor.

"_El objetivo de la Economía es estudiar la correcta distribución de los recursos escasos para satisfacer las necesidades del ser humano" _dije sonriendo.

"_En otras palabras, analiza la relación entre los recursos, que son de carácter limitado y las necesidades, que son de carácter ilimitado" _oí a Isabella, voltee a verla y tenia una sonrisota sangrona.

"_gracias señorita_" dijo el profesor a ELLA A ELLA.

"_te importaría no meterte en lo que no te importa_" dije sin dejar de mirarla.

"_antes explica bien las cosas"_ dijo con su sonrisa a un mas grande.

"_las explique bien"_ dije torciendo los labios.

"_de una formar en la que nadie te entienda… especifica"_ dijo arremedándome y frunciendo los labios como yo.

"_pues hazlo cuando te pregunten" _

"_mejor cállate por que estas igual que yo… pre-su-mi-do"_ dijo de una forma despechante.

"_tu misma lo has dicho" _

"_POR DIOS… CALLENSE LOS DOS"_ grito el profesor.

"ella empezó" dije defendiéndome.

"NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN FUE… parecen niños chiquitos" dijo frotando su frente.

"ahora sin ninguna interrupción quiero continuar la clase"

El profesor siguió dando la clase pero nos excluyo a nosotros dos, no dejaba que contestáramos, yo no tenia la culpa ella era la metiche y no me imagino como pudo ser mi amiga y mi primer am… eso no importa ahora la odio… la mayoría de la clase me la pase jugando con las plumas, y haciendo dibujitos.

"_bien señores… algunos de ustedes tienen que estudiar y mucho pero para ayudarlos les dejare un trabajo que contara el 50% de su calificación… aran un libro le por lo menos 500 hojas sobre la historia de la economía, y créanme conozco libros el triple de grandes… esto lo aran en parejas"_ dijo sentándose y mirando a todo el salón pensativo.

Por dios necesitaba estar solo, si me toca con la hueca de alado ya valí y si me toca con_….-NO-_ me quede quietecito al ver la expresión del profesor.

"_ok, la señorita Denali y el señor…Vulturi, trabajaran juntos"_ cuando dijo eso respire profundo, voltee a ver a Tanya y estaba haciendo pucheros, no pude evitar reírme.

**Edward's POV/ Bella's POV**

"_ahora vamos quien será"_ vi una sonrisa en la cara del profesor.

_-a NO… con ella/ el no-_

"_la señorita Swan con el señor Cullen" _dijo el profesor con un sonrisota.

"_QUE??!!"_ grite parándome note que alguien dijo lo mismo que yo voltee y la/ lo vi en la misma posición que yo.

"_NO TRABAJARE CON ELLA/ EL_" grite mientras lo/la fulminaba con la mirada.

"_pues tendrán que hacerlo o los reprobare_" dijo juntando sus cosas.

_-mierda-_

**Edward's POV**

"_el trabajo se entrega a fin de año"_ dijo mientras abría la puerta para irse

"_tu haces tu parte y yo la mia… te parece"_ grito desde el otro lado.

"_mi parece bien, luego me las das y yo las encuaderno y listo hay mucho tiempo_" grite mientras yo guardaba mis cosas.

"_haremos el trabajo por separado"_ dijo Isabella muy confiada.

"_NO… no permitiré que lo hagan… el trabajo es en equipo, y para estar seguro de que lo hicieron juntos hablare con sus padres para que estén pendientes de verlos juntos… y para hacerlo mas interesante el trabajo de ustedes valdrá 100% y si no pasan de 9 le pondré 0 directo a cada uno… yo me daré cuenta si lo hacen separados… ambos están advertidos quedo claro"_ dijo muy enojado.

"_si"_ respondimos los dos mientras bajábamos la cabeza.

Esa fue la peor clase de todo el día… las demás clases fueron aburridas como siempre, aunque no dejaba de pensar Isabella y yo juntos TRABAJANDO eso no entraba en mi cabeza, nunca entraría… pero la hora de irme llego… tenia que relajarme un rato, llegaría a bañarme… no se.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo y pensaba en lo que asía vi a Isabella parada con los brazos cruzados en la puerta.

"_Cullen… en mi casa hoy a las 5 entre mas rápido terminemos mejor_" dijo repentinamente y se volteo para irse.

"_no me dirás donde vives_" dije sarcásticamente.

"_bien que sabes"_ me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"_si lo se"_ murmure con la misma sonrisa, ella contagiaba todo _–NO Edward ella es Isabella… odias RECUERDALO-_ borre rápido la sonrisa y Salí de ahí.

Llegue a la casa y salude a mis hermanos y les dije lo que paso, lo raro es que ellos sonrieron ampliamente y se dirigían miradas _–locos-…_ hice todo lo que tenia pensado, me bañe _–tarde horas ahí-_ me arregle y guarde mis libros y cuadernos en una pequeña mochila junto con la laptop, me mire el reloj, justo eran las cinco, Salí corriendo _–de alguna manera me emocionaba-_

"_MIERDA… olvide comer"_ golpe el volante y me acorde cuando iba a me dio camino, cuando terminara el dichoso trabajo comería, no entiendo como se me olvido.

Localice la enorme casa de inmediato y espere a que abrieran para que pudiera pasar, busque un lugar y deje el coche, camine hacia la puerta y toque.

"_hola guapo"_ dijo un hombre moreno… ese debería ser Jacob.

"_ni lo intentes Jake esta comprometido"_ dijo Isabella mientras se acercaba detrás de el, la palabra comprometido me resulto repugnante.

"_vale la pena intentarlo no?"_ dijo alejándose sin antes guiñarme un ojo.

"_discúlpalo… anda pasa no te hará nada"_ dijo mientras me indicaba que pasara.

"_espero acabemos esto rápido verdad Isabella?" _dije mitras dejaba mis cosas en la mesita de la sala.

"_Cullen se que te odio y tu ami pero no me llames ISABELLA… solo dime Bella quieres"_ dijo torciendo la boca y yo me quede pasmado.

Nos sentamos en el suelo de la sala y decidimos primero sacar temas para el índice, desdimos que al terminar alienaríamos los temas y luego los pasaríamos a computadora.

Esta metido en el libro tratando de hallar los temas largos y solo escuche como mi estomago gruñía, oculte la cara tras la libreta y seguí escribiendo como si nada, al momento volvió a gruñir MAS ALTO, mire a Bella que me veía pensativa con una ceja arqueada, se me quedo viendo y yo me sentí apenado.

"_hambre?"_ Pregunto sonriendo.

"_si"_ dije apenado, ella se paro sin decir nada y se fue.

"_eres un estupido por que gruñes"_ dije apretando mi estomago.

Oí los pasos de Bella, y solo la vi con un plato y una botella, se sento junto a mi y dejo una rebanada de pastel de chocolate con muchas fresas y una botella de zumo de uva, me dirigió una calida sonrisa y se fue al otro extremo de la mesa

"_gracias"_ dije mas apenado.

"_no hay de que"_ dijo sonriendo mas ampliamente.

Tome la cuchara y comencé a comer el pastel… estaba buenísimo, me saboreaba cada rebanada, creo que me perdí en un mundo donde solo existiéramos el pastelito y yo.

"_am… Cullen puedo sentarme junto a ti… ya termine y creo que debemos pasar el índice a tu lap… te parece"_ dijo Bella frunciendo los labios.

"claro y al igual que tu llámame Edward" dije con un pedazo de pastel en la boca.

Ella se sentó junto a mi sin decir nada, tomo mi libreta y comenzó a revisarla mientras yo seguí comiendo ese pedacito de gloria, tenia que saber, donde lo consiguió.

"_oye Bella donde conseguiste el pastel"_ dije tomando otro pedacito.

"_por que no te gusto?"_ note la vos triste y su carita desanimada.

"_NO, no es eso es solo que esta… delicioso"_ dije masticando lento para saborearlo.

"_yo lo hice"_ dijo sonriendo y note un brillo en sus ojos.

"_Edward… tienes algo…"_ dijo señalándose el labio.

"_que?"_ dije tratando de de alcanzarlo con la lengua.

"_no… déjame ayudarte"_ dijo chupando un dedo y trato de acercarse a mi.

Fruncí e¡ ceño y trate de hacerme para atrás, ella apoyo una mano en la mesita y trato de acercarse mas, yo me puse nervioso y al echarme para atrás no encontré nada y me caí llevándome a ella conmigo, me quede sin respiración al verla a solo unos centímetros de mi, pero me di cuenta de algo….

-que lindos ojos-

**_______________________________________________________**

**Bueno aquí tienen otro capi y se que muchos de ustedes dicen…**

**Y que se odian pero al final terminaran juntos…. Siiii pero apoco no es lindo eso**

**O les gustaría una historia donde uno de ellos se muera y el otro sufra eeeeh!!!..**

**Bueno es todo por oi jaja… nos vemos…**

**Los quiero XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3 [en quiebra??... ¡¡COMO!!]**

**Bella's POV**

_-DIOS- _tenia a Edward a menos de cinco centímetro y todo por echarse para atrás y jalarme, me quede viéndolo sin respirar, los segundo se me hacían horas y nadie hacia nada.

"_que lindos ojos" _dijo sonriendo.

Yo me sonroje y lo empuje mientras me paraba de modo brusco me senté y tome la libreta.

"_gracias_" dije con voz fría.

Esa tarde ya no hablamos de nada mas, solo del trabajo, aunque el se la paso comiendo, se comió tres pedazos de pastel, pero da igual…

Ya llevábamos 1 mes y medio de estarnos viendo en su casa y en la mía, apenas llevábamos la mitad de el maldito libro, y creo que lo terminaremos a tiempo, lo que me asustaba de esto eran las llamadas constantes del profesor Laurent, a nosotros y a nuestros padres, en la clase Edward y yo nos sentábamos juntos y el nos dirigía ciertas miradas, y nos preguntaba cada fin inicio y fin de semana como íbamos, me da escalofríos de recordarlo.

"_dime Bella que se siente"_ dijo Alice sentándose en mi cama.

"_que se siente… que?"_ dije sentándome en un cojín.

"_no te hagas Bella lo vez cada día y hasta vas a mi casa"_ dijo levantando las cejas juguetonamente.

"_Alice deja de imaginarte lo que no es… si creo que estoy superando el quererlo, además solo vamos a trabajar" _dije mirando el techo.

"_si claro… miéntete a ti misma pero a mi no… se nota como lo miras eeh!!"_ dijo aventándome un cojín.

"_Alice… quieres cambiar de tema"_ dije frustrada.

"_en dos semanas es tu cumple" _dijo sonriendo y dando palmaditas.

"_si lo se avendrán a mi casa?"_ pregunte igual de emocionada como ella.

"_claro… y que usaras para el baile de despedida_" dijo sonriendo.

"_baile?... siguen asiendo eso… que no dejamos eso muy pero muy atrás"_ dije confusa.

"_si tonta… pero el taller de diseño quisimos hacer algo divertido antes de convertirnos en personas "serias", pedimos permiso y haremos un baile… mañana veras los carteles"_ dijo muy feliz y emocionada.

"_me sorprende tu mente infantil amiga"_ dije burlándome.

"_cállate por que vas a ir" _dijo amenazándome.

"_así con quien!!" _dije mofándome, ella sonrío maliciosamente y arqueo una ceja.

"_O NO… ALICE NI SE TE OCURRA"_ dije mirándola con horror.

"_O SI"_ dijo acercándose a mi.

**Edward's POV.**

Fui un estupido, al decirle eso a Bella, ya se que fue hace mas de un mes pero, no importa un se me quedo grabada mi maldita voz de bobo, pero bueno, lo que me preocupa ahora es el profesor Laurent, maldito acosador, no cree que hagamos, el trabajo juntos…mmm…

"_un baile??"_ dije entrando a la escuela y viendo lleno de carteles.

"_me parece que si?"_ dijo Jasper riéndose.

"_eso lo dejamos atrás… no inventen"_ dije frunciendo el ceño y viendo a varias tipas interesadas.

"_vas a ir_" dijo Jasper aun riéndose.

"_no se… que tal tu"_

"_yo si… Alice lo organizo y si no voy… ya sabrás"_ dijo frunciendo los labios.

"_así que mi hermanita esta tras esto"_ dije riéndome.

"_sip" _dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda y se fue.

Tome las primeras cuatro clases, las demás me dieron una flojera enorme, así que eso no haría daño voy con un buen promedio, 3 horas que salga antes no hacen daño, fui a la empresa de mi padre, necesitaba ayuda con el libro, el paso por lo mismo, así que quien mejor para ayudarme, deje mi Volvo en el estacionamientos para socios _–pronto seré uno-,_ y me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi padre.

"_Carlisle__ la empresa esta en riesgo no lo entiendes"_ me detuve antes de entrar a la oficina –_de que hablaran?-._

"_no me presiones Emmett… estoy pensando en que hacer"_ oí a Carlisle realmente enojado.

"_ya te dije que la familia de Rose no prestara dinero para salir adelante luego se lo devolvemos"_ mi hermano quiso razonar con el.

"_no Emmett no tenemos que pedir… yo sabre salir a delante"_

"_padre deja te ayudo, es una gran suma de dinero solo juntando a una gran expresa con la tuya la resuelves… si casa ahora a Edward, solo pagaras la cuarta parte de la deuda la mini empresa Denali, es tu única opción…"_ dijo Emmett con voz desanimada.

Casarme con Tanya tan pronto, _NO, NO, NO, _esto no puede estar pasando, no me imaginaba vestido de negro y diciendo si acepto a una… a Tanya, mi hermano lo ha dicho no pagaría la deuda, su maldita empresa no sirve mi matrimonio no serviría, tengo que hacer algo y pronto.

Me subí al coche y Salí lejos de ahí, tenia que pensar, si mi padre optaba por casarme, no lo soportaría, así que por mi cuenta lo ayudaría, manejar me ayudaba a pensar así que me maneje sin rumbo, Emmett dijo que era una gran suma de dinero, y que Tanya, no ayudaría de mucho, así que, tengo que encontrar a una millonaria que me quiera, se a linda y así podré ser feliz.

_Es demasiado fantasioso pero es lo único que se me ocurrió._

_Seguí pensando_

_Pensando_

_Pensando_

_Pensando_

"_ISABELLA"_ grite y frene el coche haciendo que me golpear con el volante, horrible.

"_aaahh mierda…"_ me queje, su nombre estaba maldito solo al decirlo me pasaba algo malo.

"_ya se… le pediré a Bella que se a mi esposa, siii… solo me caso le pido dinero… y la boto…. No demasiado obvio… ya se are un trato con ella y luego me divorcio y me busco a otra… me parece mas razonable… hablare hoy con ella en su casa… eso si es pensar Edward"_ dije hablando en voz alta.

Me quede estacionado tres horas pensando bien como iba a decirle, tal tontería, y como convencerla si decía no, hablaba conmigo mismo en el espejo, hacia caras, pero no dejaba de ver el gran golpe en mi frente se puso rojo, ROJO JUTOMATE.

Mire el reloj y decidí ir a hablar con ella, quien sabe hasta donde me fui tarde mas en llegar, estaciones el volvo, mire de nuevo el espejo, _tu puedes Edward tu puedes es por tu familia, _respire profundo y baje del coche.

Toque el timbre y ahora ella me recibió, estaba demasiado tenso, así que entre cuando ella me lo indico, nos sentamos y se me quedo viendo raro.

"_Isabella… se mi esposa"_

**__________________________________________________**

**Y que tal adivines que…**

**Ayer tuve un ataque de inspiración ya tengo las segunda parte de**

**Amor y apuesta no van en la misma oración… si ya tengo titulo e historia… cuando se termine sabrán todo XD**

**Besotes **

**Adios **

**Los amo**

**Jeje***


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4 [la esposa de Adonis…acepto…]**

**Bella's POV.**

Edward falto las demás clases y eso era un poco raro, solo esperara que viniera para lo del trabajo, Salí de la universidad y no lo vi ni siquiera su volvo, ignore eso y me fui a mi casa.

No pasaron 30 minutos desde que llegue y oí que tocaban la puerta solo esperaba que no fueran ni Alice ni Jasper ni Emmett _–Rose casi no viene-_… abrí la puerta, y vi a Edward con la frente roja y muy nervioso, el no dijo nada así que le indique que pasara… nos quedamos sentados en el sillón y lo empecé a ver raro se movía muy nervioso.

"_Isabella se mi esposa" _se levanto rápido del sillón, yo no podía respirara y no puede evitar desencajar el rostro.

"_debe se una broma cierto… practicas para decirle a Tanya cierto, cierto"_ dije nerviosa y parándome repentinamente.

"_no Bella… me di cuenta de que te amo… y quiero que seas mi esposa"_ dijo hincándose y sonriendo _–miente-._

"_mentiroso"_ dije abofeteándolo y alejándome de el.

"_es la verdad… por que no me crees"_ dijo haciéndose el mártir y tomándose la mandíbula.

"_me crees una idiota o que te pasa… crees que llegando si con esa estupidez… caería"_ dije llena de ira y cruzando los brazos.

"_Bella…"_ dijo mirando al techo y mordiéndose el labio.

"_tu… si tu quieres algo… jamás creería ni media palabra de tu maldita boca…"_ dije amenazándolo con un dedo.

"_si… si quiero algo… a ti"_ dijo mirándome fijamente.

"_quiero la verdad" _gruñí y lo volví abofetear.

"_no tienes por que pegarme… salvaje"_ dijo quejándose y sentándose… suspiro frustrado y me miro frunciendo el ceño.

"_lárgate de aquí si solo quieres mofarte de mi… vete a ver quien mas cae"_ dije chasqueando los dedo e indicándole que se fuera estaba demasiado enojada _–odio que se burlen de mi-_

"_Bella… es que… es que… te necesito… necesito tu ayuda…"_ dijo con una voz apenada y ocultando su cara en sus manos.

"_mi ayuda… en que… tienes dinero manda matar a Tanya si no te quieres casar"_ dije burlándome.

"_en parte aria eso… pero… Bella necesito tu ayuda… y prometo dejarte en paz… toda tu vida" _dijo levantándose.

"_que quieres?_" dije sentándome y mirándolo fijamente.

"_hoy me entere de… que mi familia esta en un momento critico económico y, me quieren casar con Tanya… y eso no ayudara en nada… mi padre es un terco y no quiere ayuda de nadie… si aceptaras se mi esposa… podrías ayudarme con esto y los dos saldríamos ganando… tu me salvas de casarme con un maniquí y yo te dejo sola de por vida"_ dijo con un tono de angustia en su voz.

"_y como piensas que te crean eso??"_ dije levantando una ceja –_ en cierto modo estaba aceptando… ser la novia de Adonis… que oferta-._

"_podría decirle a mi familia que éramos novios en secreto como ellos no te conocen y creen que nos odiamos se la tragaran enterita… fingirás a partir de mañana ser mi novia… para que se vea mas real… después dos meces saliendo de la carrera en noviembre es el aniversario de mis padres ahí les daríamos el aviso… solo duraremos un año casados luego te doy el divorcio y todo lo que me pidas… mientras estemos casados te daré la libertad de buscarte a otro… por favor ayúdame" _dijo hincándose y tomando mi mano peo yo tenia mi me ente en otro lado.

Su familia no me conoce _si claro_… si Emmett se enterara me mataría… terminaría colgada… me quede congelada pensando en mi regaño… que pasaría si yo acepto… ser su novia era lo que mas soñaba ahora su esposa?... lo mire fijamente y note la frustración de sus ojos, suspire profundo _–MORIRE-._

"_acepto pero cual es el plan"_ dije quitando mis manos.

"_fingiremos ser novios es todo… solo nos tomaremos de la mano nada de besos… OK NADA… en el aniversario de mis padres las cosas se darán solas… este fin de semana ósea mañana les diré a mi familia solo que nos casaremos y les diré esa escusa"_ dijo sonriendo.

"_y su nos descubren… tendrá unas horribles consecuencias"_ dije preocupada pero no podía dejar de ver los ojos furiosos de Emmett.

"_yo me encargare que se lo traguen todo no te preocupes… mañana pasare por ti"_ se levanto y me miro feliz.

Se despido y me dio las gracias como unas mil veces.

"_por dios seré su esposa"_ dije mientras prendía la tele y me queda penando en como seria toda esa aventura, pero eso si… yo no daré la primera muestra de afecto el tendría que demostrarla primero.

-

-

Edward como lo prometió vino por mi y se comporto como todo un caballero… todo el camino estuvimos planeando como actuar… para mi seria censillo… respire profundo cuando entramos al estacionamiento.

"_lista"_ dijo guiñándome un ojo y bajándose.

Nos bajamos y caminamos juntos, sentí las miradas de todos y vi a la mayoría cuchicheando, note la respiración agitada de Edward y entrelazo nuestros dedos, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta… yo solo sonreí… _esto lo tenia que disfrutar al máximo_… íbamos caminando por el pasillo y vi una cabellera irreconocible.

"_abrázate de mi brazo y pon cara de que estas perdidamente enamorada de mi yo are lo mismo"_ lo mire raro y el solo me apresuro.

Lo abrace y cuando entramos al salón pasamos enfrente de Tanya quien se veía realmente graciosa, tenia roja la cara y nos mutilaba con esa mirada, ella solo gruño y se fue, cuando nos sentamos nos comenzamos a reír… eso fue lo mejor que vi en todos estos años….

Al terminara la clase el profesor Laurent nos llamo, Edward volvió a tomar mi mano y nos acercamos a el… el miro nuestras manos y sonrío mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"_veo que va bien todo entre ustedes_" dijo soltando una risita.

"_si señor"_ dijimos los dos.

"_esperare un buen trabajo de ustedes?"_ pregunto con mas animo.

"_si señor"_ volvimos a decir los dos.

Las demás clases fueron mas divertidas, todos tan sorprendidos, en los descansos nos abrazábamos y nos hacíamos cariñitos _–si… yo sufría mucho-_, las miradas continuas de Tanya, me divertían aun mas… ya cuando terminaron las clases al momento de subirme a su coche toda esa farsa termino.

"_bueno si queremos que esto funcione bien debes salir conmigo los fines de semana"_ dijo mirando la carretera.

"_no puedo"_ conste rápido.

"_por que?_" dijo volteándome a ver.

"_tengo trabajo_" dije sin mirarlo.

"_trabajo en fin de semana… quien demonios trabaja y en que?" _pregunto mas exigente.

"_pues yo… trabajo en un restaurante para abogados y empresarios… canto todos los sábados y domingos" _dije muy segura y lo voltee a ver de reojo.

"_cantas eh?"_ dijo sonriendo y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Me dejo en mi casa y lo despedí con la mano.

"_hasta el lunes_" dijo sonriendo.

**Edward's POV**

Fue divertido este día, debo admitirlo era divertido estar cerca de ella, si demasiado cerca, pero bueno llego el momento de la verdad hablare con mi familia, yo sabia que este día se juntaban a comer Emmett, Alice, Jasper y Rose… mis papas trabajan hasta tarde.

Estábamos sentados comiendo en silencio, yo me Moria de nervios, de decirles esa mentirita piadosa.

"_Edward esta bien estas tan pálido como un fantasma"_ dijo Alice mirándome fijamente.

"_necesito decirles algo muy importante para mi"_ dije parándome y respirando agitadamente, todos me voltearon a ver sin la menor falta de interés, Emmett seguía comiendo al igual que todos.

"_me casare con Isabella"_ dije dando un paso para atrás, Jasper escupió su bebida, Emmett se empezó ahogar con la comida y las chicas, tenían sus rostros desencajados.

"_como… como es que… te vas a……. casar con ella_" dijo Alice balbuceando.

"_nos amamos por eso"_ dije nervioso.

"_y como es que se conocen"_ dijo mi Emmett carraspeando su garganta y sonriendo.

"_pues… llevamos meses saliendo en secreto y por fin terminando la carrera nos casaremos… y le daremos la noticia a mis padres en su aniversario en Miami"_ dije sonriendo.

"_salían en secreto… mmm…"_ oí a Emmett mientras clavaba su tenedor en la carne.

Me senté despacio y nadie dijo nada solo seguimos comiendo.

**Alice's POV**

_Que se traerán entre manos…mmm… Bella sufrirá mañana que la valla a interrogar yo bien se que el idiota de Edward miente…_

_Emmett la matara…_

**Jasper's POV**

_Me pregunto en que lío se metió Bella… Alice la torturara…_

_Pero Emmett la matara…_

**Rose's POV**

_Valla… jamás me imagine esto… me compadezco de Bella se como es Edward y como es mi esposo…_

_Mi esposo la matara_

**Emmett's POV**

_De esta no te escapas Bella… te matare esta misma noche…_

**Bella's POV**

"_maravilloso"_ me queje, cuando toda la casa se quedo a oscuras, se fue la maldita luz, me asome a la ventana y callo un rayo que ilumino toda la casa, una tormenta…

Me tire en el sillón tratando de relajarme y esperando a que regresara la luz, mire mi celular eran las diez de la noche, resople y me dispuse a ir a mi habitación, apenas pise el primer escalon escuche como trataban de abrir la puerta, me congele y voltee a ver la puerta.

"_Jake"_ dije asustada y acercándome despacio.

"_Jake odio que me asustes"_

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un rayo cruzo de tras y vi la silueta de un hombre grande, me tire al suelo y comencé a gritar desesperada me sentía como la victima de una película de horror.

"_Bella… cálmate… CALLATE BELLA"_ dijo Emmett zarandeando mis hombros.

"_Emmett…??"_ dije tratando de respirara por el susto.

"_si?... quien creías que era un acecino?"_ dijo burlándose.

"_Mas o menos… que haces aquí?"_ dije un poco mas tranquila.

"_vengo a hablar contigo"_ dijo con voz severa.

"_Bella… cariño esta bien"_ oí a Jack que bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

"_si lo estoy… solo que aquí mi amigo… quiso sentirse el acecino de una película"_ dije acusándolo y levantándome.

"_cariño pero que pulmón tienes"_ dijo burlándose _–ta, tan… soy la burla de todos-._

"_que te necesitas hablar conmigo, para venirme a matar a tales horas de la noche??" _pregunte mientras me sentaba en el sillón con Jake.

"_justamente a eso vine a matarte"_ dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"_debe estar bromeando no?"_ dije riendo nerviosamente, y asándome para atrás.

"_no, no bromeo, Isabella sabes que eres como una hermana otra parte de mi familia…"_

"_a donde quieres llegar" _

"_ISABELLA por que aceptaste casarte con el IDIOTA DE MI HERMANO… la maldita historia nadie se la trago… que pretendes eh??… mas de mil veces te e dicho como es el… solo le gusta jugar… jamás se toma nada en serio, Bella no te metas con el…"_ dijo muy enojado.

"_te va a casar"_ interrumpió muy emocionado Jake.

"_si… pero Emmett… si se como es… pero el necesitaba mi ayuda_" dije apenada.

"_EN QUE ISABELLA??… Bells se como son tus sentimiento hacia el pero no quiero que salgas lastimada"_ Emmett sonaba muy triste.

"_Emmy… el me contó sobre un apuro economito que tienen y decidí ayudarlos…"_

"_lo sabia… que mas Bella…"_ me apresuro

"_me dijo que solo fingiríamos, estar casados felizmente por un año… cuando el pagué la deuda me dará el divorcio y me dejara"_ dije mirando el suelo.

"_Bells… aceptaste ayudarlo por que… quieres estar con el de una u otro forma o por que en verdad lo quieres ayudar"_ dijo levantando mi cara.

"…" no conteste me quede callada… el suspiro profundo y se comenzó a reír.

"_te he dicho un millón de veces pero creo que esta ves… te dejare hacerlo… si necesitamos tu ayuda… mi padre es muy terco… pero en cuanto tu decidas acabar con esto… no dudes en decírmelo… yo hablare con el resto y les explicare… que elocuencia"_ dije riendo.

"_no estas muy molesto"_

"_si lo estoy… pero esta vez tendré que tragarme la bilis… ahora ya no lo hagas por el… hazlo por mi… mi familia te lo agradecerá mucho"_ dijo tomando mis manos.

"_gracias Emmett"_ lo abrase muy fuerte y el solo siguió riendo.

"_te veo en tu cumple y en Miami"_ dijo levantándose.

"_espera… Miami?"_ pregunte sorprendida.

"_si es el aniversario de mis padres… y mañana te pesara Alice te atara a una silla asta que sueltes todo"_ dijo mientras abría la puerta.

"_que lindo gracias"_ dije muy sarcástica.

"_cuídate Bella y teme al tanto… por cierto es muy fácil forzar la puerta pon mas seguridad"_ dijo sonriendo y saliendo.

"_lo tomare en cuenta"_ le grite antes de que se fuera.

"_mi vida te casaras"_ dijo Jake dando braquitos.

"_si lo se Jake"_

"_por dios tendrá que ser una gran boda"_ dijo muy emocionado.

"_basta Jake"_

"_contrataremos al mejor decorador"_

"_Jake…"_

"_al mejor diseñador"_

"_Jake ya es suficiente"_

"_al de la televisora"_

"_no me hagas golpearte"_

"_será la boda del año" _

"_terminaste"_

"_si"_

"_Gracias a dios"_

…

**_____________________________________________**

**Espero le aya gustado la escena de Emmett y Bella me la imagine tan genial… es que estaba viendo una peli de miedo y dadas la circunstancias así salio XD y luego oí la canción del fantasma de la opera cuando esta en el piano tan melodramático TIN TIN TIN jaja me lo imagine mas genial XD jaja***

**Lo siento espero comprendan XD [estoy loca lo se] jaja lo sinento si tarde el maldito Internet chafa FALLA CABRON…**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5 [Happy Birthday Bella] **

**Bella'**s POV

"_¡¡BELLA… TE VAS A CASAR!!"_ grito Alice y me abrazo muy emocionada.

"_Alice… no se supone que estarías enojada… y golpeándome?"_ dije confundida.

"_si lo se… pero Emmett nos contó todo… y gracias… muchas gracias"_ dije mirándome con unos ojitos brillantes.

"_de nada Alice"_ dije sonriendo.

"_¡UY! picarona que harán en la luna de miel"_ dijo con una sonrisa juguetona y yo me sonroje, no pude evitar imaginármelo y me puse el doble de roja.

"_SUCIA… GOLOSA…"_ dijo moviendo exageradamente la boca y burlándose.

"_no… Alice… co…como puedes pensar en eso"_ me puse nerviosa, sentía como si ella pudiera ver el futuro.

"_yo diseñare tu vestido… será mi primer vestido de novia"_ dijo muy emocionada.

"_no te estas adelantando mucho amiga?"_ dije tratando de tranquilizarla.

"_¡PARA NADA! será el mejor vestido que jamás viste… y para cuando es la boda?"_

"_no hemos pensado en eso… Alice me lo dijo apenas hace una semana"_

"_el tiempo corre… solo pregúntale cuando seria… hazlo por tu amiga… si?"_ dijo haciendo cara de borreguito a medio morir.

"_basta Alice eso es trampa"_ ella se acercó mas y no pude decirle que no.

"_¡¡QUE BIEN!!" _grito victoriosa dando palmaditas.

"_eres un demonio lo sabias"_

"_de algo sirve no?"_

Alice dejo de torturarme en la tarde ya que tenia que salir con Jazz, yo me estaba arreglando ya que tenia que ir a entretenerme un rato cantando, eso me ayudaría a sacar todo de mi mente, Edward, Emmett y a la revoltosa de Alice, me metí a bañar y me tarde un rato, no tenia prisa por llegar todavía faltaban dos horas… termine de bañarme y mi celular no dejaba de sonar.

"_Edward?" _

"_Bella… se que te recojo toda la semana pero creo que el viernes no te podré recoger…voy salir"_ dijo frustrado y supe por que atrás de el oí la voz de Alice en que se andará metiendo ella? Y en viernes?.

"_ok… no hay ningún problema… así dile a Alice hola"_ dije burlándome.

"_mmm… te enteraste… hasta entonces Bella"_ me colgó y me quede pensando, en una boda hermosa… no me importaba que solo fuera por un tiempo.

-

-

-

Los días pasaban y en menos de lo que yo pensaba ya era viernes, mi cumpleaños nada nuevo, ese día por fin pude llevar mi BMW, llegue temprano, vi el Volvo de Edward y supuse que hizo las cosas antes de lo pensado.

Edward y yo tomamos la clases y fingimos como todos los días ya no se hacia tan sonado eso de que éramos _"novios"_ y eso en cierto modo me agradaba… Edward me contó que Alice, lo obligo a ponerle fecha a la boda y el le dijo que para Enero, en tan solo 4 meses eso era demasiado poco, pero el lo decidió?... o Alice?....

Suspire tranquila la ultima clase se había terminado, ahora tenia que llegar a la casa para estar con mis amigos, es mi cumpleaños y se que Alice estará emocionada.

"_Edward… Bella que bien que lo encuentro… saben nadie les cree que anden juntos…"_ dijo Tanya impidiéndonos pasar.

"_solo estas celosa"_ Edward se burlo de ella y entrelazo nuestros dedos.

"_por favor… quien estaría celosa de ti… la mayoría sabe que Edward es mi prometido"_ dijo cruzando los brazos.

"_lamento decírtelo pero ahora es el mío" _dije sonriendo.

"_ja-ja… no me hagas reír Swan… bien que nos conocemos desde primaria… pero jamás… les creería nada de ustedes dos… tu no has estado con ningún hombre mocosa"_ dijo burlándose.

"_y eso como lo sabes eh? Me vigilas para hacer tu vida mas interesante"_ dije solapando la mano de Edward y encarándola a ella.

"_Bella… mejor vámonos"_ Edward me tomo por la cintura para intentar moverme.

"_que lindo de su parte cuidar a la niñita… anda Swan demuéstranos a todos cuanto se aman… un besito no haría daño"_ dijo Tanya sonriendo.

Voltee a ver a todo el estacionamiento y tenían todos la vista en nosotros tres, vi a Alice y a Jasper que negaban con la cabeza y me miraban preocupados.

"_no somos tu circo Tanya"_ dijo Edward con voz fría.

"_ay Eddy es solo un besito no?... la pobrecita de Swan no quiere por que no a besado a ninguno… solo a sus peluches cada noche para que no tenga pesadillas la niña"_ dijo Tanya haciendo una voz de niña mimada y escuche como todos se reían, _esta es la ultima gota que derramo el vaso._

Me pare de puntitas y abrace a Edward por el cuello mientras juntaba mis labios con los de el.

_-responde, respóndelo- _

**Edward'**s POV

_MIERDA y ahora que?… piensa… tus instintos… instintos?... abre la boca baboso._

Comencé a mover mis labios junto con los de Bella _–o por dios que rico… un poco mas no hace mal a nadie- _ tome a Bella por la cintura y la acerque mas a mi, profundice mas el beso y pude explorar mas la boca de Bella _– wou que sabor-_, mi lengua peleaba mas con la de Bella y empecé a imaginar cosas que no creería que pudiera pensar, Bella jugaba con mis cabellos y yo también quería jugar _–que abra mas debajo de la espalda?- _comencé a bajar mi mano despacio.

Tome de donde me pude agarrar, Bella se separo de mi, sonrío y mordió mi labio y me beso mas, mas y mas _–con que así se siente estar drogado-._

"_era solo un beso no faje"_ oí la vos chillona de Tanya, sentí como me quitaban a Bella de encima _–no, no un poquito mas-._

"_gracias por el regalo de cumpleaños" _dijo abrazándome y riendo.

"_espero te aya gustado Tanya… para la próxima trae tu cámara"_ Bella se burlo de ella, Tanya azoto su pie contra el suelo mientras gruñía.

Yo seguía pensando en eso y pensé y pensé y seguí pensando y seguiré pensando.

**Alice'**s POV

"_viste eso?"_ le dije a Jasper sin salir de mi asombro.

"_el beso o el agarron de nalga" _dijo Jasper igual de sorprendido.

"_o por dios que… que espectáculo"_ dije riéndome por que Edward se iba tropezando con sus mismos pies mientras caminaba a su Volvo.

"_parece como si lo hubieran drogado"_ dijo Jasper burlándose de el.

"_vámonos… tenemos que ir a comprar el regalo de Bella"_ jale a Jasper y lo subí a mi Porche.

Yo era la encargada de comprar un regalo de parte de todos, siendo sinceros, tenemos dinero, que podíamos regalar? si casi teníamos todo lo que queríamos, pero esta vez Bella tendría algo que jamás a tenido…

Jazz condujo a una tienda de mascotas que estaba en el centro, no tardamos mucho en llegar.

"_ayúdame a buscar algo perfecto para ella"_ le dije a Jazz y nos pusimos a buscar, Bella era alérgica a solo un animal así que eso era ganancia.

Me pare frente un gran vitral y lo vi… era perfecto… eso ojos verdes y ese pelo cobrizo serian la perdición para Bella, me acerque mas y el empezó a lamer el cristal mientras me veía con esos grandes ojos.

"_lo encontraste"_ oí que me gritaba Jasper.

"_si…este"_ dije señalando al pequeño animalito.

"_es perfecto para ella"_ dijo sonriendo y creo que comprendió lo mismo que yo.

Le pedí a una de las que trabajaba ahí que me diera ese animalito.

"algún nombre?" Pregunto mientras me enseñaba collares.

"_en ese cascabel se puede grabar un nombre?"_ le pregunte sonriendo.

"_claro… cual va a ser?"_ me pregunto mientras me ensañaba los collares.

"_espero no me equivoque…" _dije sonriendo y mirando a Jazz quien también sonreía.

**_____________________________________________**

**Jaja me encanto la parte del BESO jaja… bueno espero les aya gustado por que a mi si XD…**

**Bueno ya se acerca la mejor parte el aniversario de Carlisle y Esme siii!!! Ahí pasan cosas… malas XD bueno nos vemos.**

**Espero subir pronto el otro.**

**Ya pronto subiré la segunda parte de **_**Amor y apuesta no van en la misma oración**_**… y como en el capi 7 les doy el nombre y si se puede de lo que trata XD**

**BESOS**

**LOS AMO **

**BYE**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6 [bésalo, bésalo, HAZLO...]**

**La canción es la de Kalimba –no me quiero enamorar-**

**Escúchenla ¬¬"**

**Bella'**s POV

No sabia que acababa de hace y tampoco podía entender como tuve el valor para hacerlo, esa tarde hice lo que el me prohibió lo bese…

Llegue a la casa y me puse a esperar a todos… solo esperaba que Alice no abriera la bocota frente a Emmett… para mi desgracia ella vio todo… Jake estaba feliz y no dejaba de decirme felicidades… ya llevaba unas cincuenta veces, no tardaron mucho en llegar Rose fue la primera en felicitarme, aunque casi no nos veíamos éramos muy unidas, luego Alice brinco sobre mi como monito y me abrazo, Jazz y Emmett dejaron primero la comida –_pizza y pastel-_ y luego me felicitaron, Emmett rompiéndome las costillas, y Jasper tranquilamente.

"_Bella… a mi me toco escoger el regalo y espero que te guste"_ Alice me estiro una caja Azul con un gran moño rojo.

"_los demás saben que es?"_ dije levantando la caja para agitarla.

"_NO BELLA… es de mala suerte agitarla"_ dijo Alice asustada.

"_OK… que yo sepa las cajas no ronronean" _dije mirándola fijamente.

Puse la caja sobre mis rodillas y la fui abriendo poco a poco, por fin la abrí y vi un…

"_un gatito"_ dije sonriendo mientras lo saca y lo miraba _–es igual a el-_.

"_amo los animales y mira es igualito a el"_ dijo Jake aplaudiendo

"_te gusto… yo lo escogí… se que eres alérgica a las perros"_ dijo Alice muy feliz pero no podía dejar de ver al pequeño gatito.

"_me encanto Alice… muchas gracias"_ dije acercando al garito a mi cara y comencé a reír por que lamió mi nariz.

"_oye hermanita estas segura que no estas practicando tu brujería se parece mucho a Edward"_ dijo Emmett burlándose y todos nos empezamos a reír.

"_cállate Emmett o te convierto en sapo"_ dijo Alice con el mismo entusiasmo.

"_yo, yo… yo quiero ser una mariposa"_ canturreo Jake y nos comenzamos a reír

"_y como le pondrás Bella"_ dijo Jasper acariciando al pequeño, yo lo mire y sonreí.

"_Eddy… se llamara Eddy"_ dije mientras jugaba con la pequeña bolita de pelos que cabía en mis manos perfectamente, el me miro con esos grandes ojos color esmeralda y mi sonrisa se amplio mas.

"_que bien no me equivoque"_ dijo Alice acercándose a mi.

"_de que hablas?_" dije mirándola con una ceja arqueada.

"_mira…"_ ella saco de su pantalón un _""pequeño""_ cascabel con el nombre grabado EDDY.

"_Alice… segura que mediste el tamaño del cascabel con Eddy… es enorme"_ dije mirando el gran cascabel.

"_si tonta si lo pensé… mira este es un cascabel mas pequeño cuando crezca le pondrás el grande"_ dijo socando otro pequeño cascabel de su pantalón.

"_préstame a mi pequeño hermano…"_ dijo Emmett mientras me quitaba a Eddy de las manos.

Emmett puso a Eddy en el suelo y el se sentó en el suelo con el, Emmett se quito un collar que traía y empezó a jugar con el, se veía tan feliz _–claro que Emmett… Eddy solo trataba de atrapar el collar que el movía- ._

"_Emmett… te diviertes…"_ dijo Rose burlándose de el.

"_shh… no ves que es tan pequeño y se resbala…" _dijo Emmett riéndose y dejo su collar, Eddy lo atrapo y comenzó a mordisquearlo.

"_podemos comer tanta diversión me da hambre…"_ dijo Emmett mientras se levantaba.

"_la pizzas están en la mesa… las traemos y comemos en la sala"_ Jasper fue al comedor y regreso con cinco cajas de pizzas.

"_cinco cajas… no nos acabaremos ni la tercera" _dije sorprendida.

"_no te preocupes Jasper y yo nos comemos las demás" _Emmett estaba tan ansioso –_tenia hambre-_.

Me hubiera gustado que Edward estuviera aquí… tal vez, estaría lavándose los dientes para olvidar lo que paso… solo espero no se enojara conmigo…

**Edward**'s POV

Yo no queria quererte

y no lo pude evitar crei poder defenderme

pero a mi corazon

no lo puedes atar

ooooooo

Un beso… algo que yo no debí continuar, la debí separar cuando pude, pero algo me decía que la dejara, tenía tantas ganas de saber si…

yo no se mi amor

que hago buscandote uuu

si te gano pierdo libertad,

y yo no se mi amor que hago besdandote

si yo no me quiero enamorar

Llegue a mi casa y me di cuenta de que estaba bacía, recordé que todos iban a salir a comer, subí a mi habitación y me tire en la cama, sabia que pronto me mudaría, Alice y yo estábamos viendo departamentos, como los de Emmett y Rosalie, pero lo que mas pensaba era en… que me mudaría junto con Bella…eso ya era diferente.

guarda en

silencio mis besos

Mire el techo y comencé a recordar, despacio y pausado lo que paso en la tarde no pude decir nada, tan solo me quede ahí parado pidiendo mas… me pregunto si esto cambiara algo del trato entre Bella y yo…

despidete

sin voltear

Una parte de mi decía: _si cámbialo un beso diario no hace daño_… y la otra me decía no_, no te atrevas eso no es lo que quieres…_ o si?.

_Por que tenia que ser tan difícil todo esto?..._

porque al

besarte me pierdo

Era hoy el cumpleaños de Bella… así que iré a buscarle algo lindo… por decirlo así… dejare el libro para que lo encuadernen y buscare en todos lados hasta encontrar algo que le guste…

pero a mi corazon

quien le puede explicar

yeah yeah

Fui primero a dejar el trabajo y dijeron que lo tenían en máximo 3 días no había prisa faltaba medio mes todavía, no tarde en llegar al centro comercial, me preguntaba que le gustaría, ropa, joyas, zapatos?... las mujeres quieren muchas cosas…

yo no se mi amor

que hago buscándote uuu

si te gano pierdo libertad,

y yo no se mi amor que hago besándote

si yo no me quiero enamorar

Pase por Woman Secrett y vi en el vitral un hermoso conjunto azul, sonreí de imaginármela con ese conjunto, mire mi reflejo y se borro mi sonrisa, agite mi cabeza y me fui de ese lugar lo mas rápido que pude.

Camine y trate de sacarme esa imagen que se grabo en mi cabeza, busque y no encontraba nada para ella, no sabia que le podría gustar, empecé a recordar nuestras infancia, a ella le gustaban los gatos?... pero no podía darle una mascota… algo brilloso llamo mi atención y vi un añillo de compromiso prefecto par ella, sonreí y no dude en comprarlo… _ya que nos casaremos…_

yo no se mi amor

que hago buscándote uuu

si te gano pierdo libertad,

y yo no se mi amor que hago besándote

si yo no me quiero enamorar

_Algo me esta pasando yo lo se… _

Justo antes de salir vi un hermoso vestido y recordé lo que me había dicho Alice, algo sobre el baile de despedida, _si no la invitas, una noche iré a tu habitación y no te gustara lo que are… _recordaba tanto esa amenaza que me hizo.

"_ya estando aquí no se enojara si yo lo compro su vestido"_ sonreí y entre a la tienda.

si yo no me quiero enamorar

**Bella**'s POV

"_basta Alice déjame" _

"_no te muevas Bella solo me falta poco"_

"_Alice es solo un maldito Baile no entiendo por que… tanto esmero"_ me queje cruzando los brazos.

Era injusto Alice ya venia arreglada y me dijo que juntas… JUNTAS… nos arreglaríamos, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido color crema, y a mi medio uno color azul celeste, muy hermoso.

"_Bella vas a salir con mi hermanito… déjame arreglarte el te dio el vestido"_ se tapo la boca como si hubiera dicho un secreto.

"_EDWRAD LO COMPRO"_ grite sorprendida mientras la veía fijamente.

"_si… le prometí que no te diría… vez, me haces ser una bocona" _dijo dándome un golpe juguetón.

"_es muy lindo"_ dije sonriéndole.

"_lo se"_

Edward y yo entregamos el trabajo, el profesor nos felicito ya que nuestro trabajo no merecía nueve si no un diez, el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, en dos meses nos iríamos a Miami por el aniversario de sus padres, solo esperaba todo saliera bien.

"_sabes me sorprende… todo lo que haces para cumplir tu capricho infantil"_ dije riéndome y mirándome en el espejo.

"_cállate… además, se que les emociona a varios tener su ultimo baile" _dijo riendo.

"_ay Alice por eso eres mi amiga"_ dije abrazándola.

"_ahora vámonos los chicos nos esperaran aya… así Emmett nos desea buena suerte y dijo lo mismo que tu… eso de ser infantil"_ gruño y me saco fuera de mi habitación.

"_hay mis amores se ven DI-VI-NAS"_ dijo Jake tomándonos fotos.

"_gracias Jake_" dijo Alice mientras lo abrazaba.

"_diviértanse, preciosas"_ dijo mientras tomaba a Eddy en brazos.

"_te amo Jake, a ti también Eddy"_ les mande un beso a cada uno, Jake sonrío y Eddy levanto su patita como diciendo _adiós._

"_Bells amor"_ me llamo Jake antes de irme.

"_dime Jake" _

"_si vez a alguien solito y triste me llamas" _dijo guiñando un ojo.

"_Jake…"_ dije riéndome y golpeándolo juguetonamente en su brazo.

"_que?... se vale intentar no?… anda mi vida divierte y mañana quiero todo el chisme…"_ me dio un empujoncito y me fui.

Nos fuimos en el porche de Alice, decía que su coche tenía mas _""estilo""_, pasamos por la universidad y no se detuvo.

"_Alice… quedaba para aya_" dije señalándole el camino.

"_así se me olvido decirte cambiamos el lugar va a ser en un salón de un hotel…"_ dijo sonriendo.

"_y todos lo saben?"_

"_sip… desde hace dos semanas cambiamos la ubicación"_ dijo sin dejar de sonreí.

"_eres un misterio lo sabias"_ dije riéndome.

"_muchos me lo dicen"_

Al llegar parecía como un cuento de hadas en la entrada había demasiados coches y lleno de luces, esta vez se esmeraron tanto, no pude evitar sorprenderme me quede viendo embobada el gran hotel.

"_si no cierras la boca se te meterá un mosca" _oí la voz de Edward, lo voltee a ver y me sonroje.

**Edward**'s POV

Se veía tan linda cuando se sonrojaba, no pude evitar soltar un risa, me acerque a ella, Jasper y Alice se fueron juntos así que yo fui con Bella a buscar un lugar.

"_es muy hermoso el lugar no?"_ me pregunto mientras volteaba a ver alrededor.

"_si muy hermoso"_ le conteste pero no deje de verla, ella volteo a verme y me dirigió una gran sonrisa.

"_quieres bailar?"_ le pregunte un poco apenado.

"_yo… no… yo"_ comenzó a balbucear.

"_si no quieres bailar conmigo no hay problema"_ dije un poco triste.

"_no es eso… es que no se bailar muy bien"_ dijo jugando con sus dedos.

"_ven… yo te enseño"_ sonreí y la tome de la mano.

"_si te piso es tu culpa_" me amenazo riendo.

**[N/a: para darle mas emoción XD escuchen una linda balada la que mas les guste… por ejemplo yo escuche la de THE CLIMB de Miley Cyrus XD….(me vale que no sea balada)]**

Bella dudo en quieres bailar así que la tome por la cintura y tome su mano.

"_no tengas miedo no muerdo"_ dije riendo.

"_eso espero"_

Estuve un rato con ella mientras bailábamos, no puede evitar recordar lo que paso aquella tarde, baje la vista y me encontré con sus ojos chocolate que brillaban llenos de felicidad.

_Bésala… bésala…_

**Bellas**'s POV

Mire los hermoso ojos de Edward y me mordí mi labio, comencé a acercar mi rostro a el mientras cerraba los ojos.

**Alice**'s POV

"_MIRA JASPER… MIRA"_ jale a mi novio de su saco y le señale a Edward y a Bella que estaban a punto de besarse otra vez.

"_bésala… hazlo hermanito BESALA"_

**Tanya**'s POV

Estaba buscando a Eddy para saludarlo y cuando voltee los vi apunto de besarse.

"_zorra… que no se atreva a bésalo… MALDITA…"_

**Edward**'s POV

Tome la carita de Bella en mis manos y junte mis labios con los de ella.

Volví a sentir esa sensación de felicidad, la abrace por su cintura y la acerque más a mí.

"_gracias"_ se separaron de mí y sonrío.

"_eso dímelo luego"_ dije volviéndola a besar… sentí como sonrío y me correspondió.

La bese dulcemente mientras bailábamos, no quería que acabara este momento, solo lo disfrutaría al máximo.

_El verano será divertido._

**____________________________________________**

**Perdón por tardarme este lunes justamente entre a prepa se me juntaron un chingo de cosas otra vez perdón de corazón beso**

**Kiaaa!!!**

**Les gusto… jaja… **

**Siiiii el viaje a MIAMI PROMETE MUCHAS COSAS XD…**

**Este capi si estuvo largo pero bueno luego subiré el siguiente XD…como les prometí XD**

**La segunda parte de **_**Amor y apuesta no van en la misma oración**_**… se llamara… **

_**El ABC es para aprender y el alcohol para olvidar [2da parte] **_

**Y más o menos dice así:**

_**Todo iba bien entre Bella y Edward, pero en una pelea, Edward triste se embriaga y Lauren aprovecha y quiere llevárselo a la cama, tienen un accidente y Edward pierde la memoria, pero recuerda solo a Lauren, Bella lo va a buscar y el la rechaza de un modo grosero, Bella embarazada huye y lo odia a muerte… que pasara?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7 [sensual, la depravación en mi sensual]**

**La primera canción es la de Tolidos –mueres por hacerlo-**

**La segunda canción es la de PANDA –procedimientos para llegar a un acuerdo común-**

**Edward**'s POV

Ya era hora de irnos al aeropuerto, así que guarde todas mis maletas y me dirigí a casa de Bella, los demás se Irian aparte y nos veríamos en el aeropuerto.

Llegue a la casa de Bella y comencé a tocar el timbre desesperado.

"_Edward… por que tanta desesperación"_ dijo Bella con una mano en la cintura.

"_es tarde… ya estas?" _le recordé frunciendo el ceño.

"_si… pero falta algo"_ dijo mordiendo su labio y mirando al suelo.

"_que falta?_" pregunte resoplando.

"_pueden ir Jake y Eddy?"_ me pregunto sonriendo, quien _jodidos_ era ese Eddy.

"_Eddy?"_ pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

Ella se volteo y entro en la casa, la seguí hasta la sala, se agacho y tomo algo que estaba debajo del sillón, se levanto con cuidado, volteo… me quede anonado, ese gato se parecía… a… mi!!!.

"_le pusiste mi nombre"_ la mire sin dar crédito.

"_pues… míralo… es muy lindo no?... y tiene el mismo color de pelo y tus ojos"_ lo levanto y note el anillo que le había dado, sonreí y mire a la bolita de pelos que me veía todo asustado.

"_OK… pueden venir"_ dije sonriendo.

"_vales mil guapo… gracias"_ salio Jake con dos enormes maletas en cada mano y corrió al coche.

"_ya es todo?" _ Pregunte riendo.

"_no eso es solo lo de el… no le gusta repetir ropa por lo menos en un mes"_ dijo un poco apenada, voltee y vi a Jake que me saludaba ansioso con la mano y me guiñaba un ojo.

"_OK… deja te ayudo"_ dije asustado y tome las maletas que traía ella.

-

-

Al llegar al aeropuerto fue todo un lío… comprar el boleto para Jake, comprar una jaula para gato… ¡¡UNA JAULA!!… los tramites para poder llevar animales… una deuda por que el equipaje de Jake sobrepasaba los 15 ¡¡KILOS!!… el maldito vuelo se retraso una hora… Alice y Jake no dejaban de hablar de ropa y todas esas… mierdas… Jasper dormido en el suelo… Rosalie no dejaba de ver ropa… Emmett… Emmett leía un libro?… lo se es raro… Bella no dejaba de preocuparse por Eddy… y lo pero de todo… YO TENIA QUE AGUANTARLOS A TODOS… POR UNA HORA MAS!!!...

"_relájate todo saldrá bien Edward…"_ me dije a mi mismo mientras escondía mi cara en mis manos.

"_vuelo No. 97 con destino a Miami… pueden abordar" _

_ALELUYA… _respire profundo y me levante.

Emmett ignoro a todos tomo sus cosas y se fue a formar para poder abordar, Rosalie llevaba 7 bolsas y pateo a su hermano para que se despertara, Jasper le mentó la madre, y se fueron peleando juntos, Alice y Jake… igual… bla, bla, bla… Bella escuchaba música.

_¡¡Que familia por dios!!_

Bueno no iba tan mal como pensé, el viaje no fue pesado…_ para mi gran fortuna…_ llegamos tranquilamente y fuimos hacia la casa de verano de mis padres… claro ellos ya nos esperaban aya.

Llegamos como a eso de las 4 de la tarde, todos nos moríamos de hambre, así que decidimos pedir comida.

"_Bueno chicos cada uno sabe cual es su habitación?"_ pregunto Esme emocionada y todos negamos con la cabeza, la casa era enorme_ –sin presumir claro-_ pero cada que veníamos nos daban habitaciones diferentes.

"_Alice y Jasper dormirán el la parte de arriba en el quinto cuarto de la derecha, Emmett, Rose… escojan el que quieran pero lejos de nuestra habitación… planeo dormir…" _palmeo el hombro de Emmett y ahogamos una risa.

"_mmm… supongo que ustedes escogerán donde dormir?"_ Esme nos sonrío a Bella y a mí mientras guiñaba un ojo.

"_¡EY!… por que a nosotros nos das el cuarto eeh?"_ se quejo Alice haciendo pucheros.

"_por que yo lo digo_" miro fijamente a Alice y ella solo resoplo.

A Jake le dieron a escoger un cuarto, pero aun no entendía por que a Alice le escogieron su cuarto?….

"_en este cuarto hay solo una cama y no planeo dormir contigo en ella" _dijo Bella fundiendo el ceño y señalando la cama matrimonial.

"_yo dormiré en el suelo si te parece"_ le dije mientras trataba de meter las maletas, _no entiendo que tanto metían las mujeres en ellas._

"_no yo dormiré en el sillón después de todo yo soy la colada en todo esto"_ dijo mientras aventaba sus cosas al sillón.

"_esta bien que sea una cabron… pero no te dejare dormir ahí"_

"_por que no?... no hay…" _

"_por que te digo que no… mejor duérmete en el suelo" _dije bromeando.

"_esta bien dormiré en el suelo"_ dijo firme y se sentó en el.

"_estaba bromeando… vete a la cama"_ dije señalándola.

"_nop… espero duermas bien"_ dijo acostándose.

"_tienes que ser tan terca?"_ camine hacia ella y me pare junto a ella mientras la veía desde arriba.

"_te molesta… tienes algún problema" _dijo mirándome fijamente y frunció sus labios.

"_si me molesta y tu me das problemas"_

"_hazte cargo tu…"_

"_tu lo pediste"_ me agache y la levante como pude.

"_Edward bájame… no jodas… bájame"_ pataleaba mientras se reía.

"_OK"_ la solté sobre la cama, tome una almohada y camine hacia el sillón el viaje fue agotador.

Me acosté y vote para ver a Bella.

"_ya duérmete"_ dije frunciendo el ceño mientras la ella estaba sentada en la cama cruzada de brazos.

"_NOP"_ dijo haciendo pucheros.

Me levante enfuruñado avente mis cosas a la cama y me acosté con ella.

"_si no planeas dormir, amenos de que yo este en la cama, pues ahora duérmete, los dos la compartiremos_" dije mientras me acomodaba.

"_hablas enserio?"_ dijo mirándome sorprendida.

"_parece mentira… no?... pues duérmete"_

Ella se acomodo con miedo, sentí su espalda junto con la mi a.

-

-

En la mañana no encontré a Bella solo una nota de mi hermana.

**Me lleve a Bella, esta noche **

**Nos vamos de fiesta todos,**

**Tenemos que comprar ropa nueva. **

**Hasta en la noche, hermanito.**

**Te quiere Alice**

"_solo estamos tu y yo…"_ dije mientras veía a Eddy.

"_vamos a que tomes un poco de aire"_ me agache y tome a la pequeña bola de pelos.

**Bella**'s POV

"_Alice no usare eso… es como esta desnuda"_ me queje mientras me enseñaba una "falda" y un mini top.

"_Bella no seas terca… es una noche de fiesta"_

"_tu los has dicho de fiesta no de prostíbulo"_

"_bueno señorita santita… que quiere de ropa" _dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"_un vestido" _conteste cortante.

"_Ok tendrás tu vestido pero yo lo comprare aceptas…" _dijo soliendo y extendiéndome su mano.

La mire con miedo, su sonrisa no decía nada bueno, dude en tomar su mano pero ella la movió exigente.

"_esta bien acepto"_ dije mordiéndome el labio.

-

-

-

"_MIERDA ALICE…."_ No estábamos arreglando para salir y saque el Puti vestido.

"_pues te jodes… ahora póntelo o te vas en ropa interior_" me amenazo.

"_por que no puedo ir con otra cosa?"_ dije mientras veía que el vestido apenas me llegaba hasta la rodilla solo el faltaban 10 centímetro.

"_POR QUE NO… O TE LO PONES POR LAS BUENAS O POR LAS MALAS" _camino hacia mi con una mirada amenazante, solo asentí temerosa con la cabeza, y corrí al baño.

Para ser honesta no se me veía tan mal el vestido, era color pateado con retoques azules, y la forma en la que me peino Alice me gusto mucho, tuve que aceptar el buen gusto de mi mejor amiga.

No creí que Emmett y Rose fueran a venir, creía que lo les gustaba este tipo de lugares, pero se veían muy contentos, Emmett se notaba mas feliz como si recordara sus momentos en la universidad, no lo culpo, su trabajo es asfixiante, pero lo que mas me gusto, y trataba de no reírme era la cara de Idiota que traía Edward.

El lugar no estaba tan mal, Alice encontró una buena mesa, Emmett y Rose, no paraban de beber, era como si jamás en su vida hubieran probado el alcohol.

Jake estaba coqueteando con un tipo alto y rúbeo, se me hizo un poco gracioso, bueno el es morenito… ya saben, me alegra que el este feliz, Jake lo tomo de la mano y se fueron… _ignorare a donde._

Alice se me desapareció, Edward y yo platicábamos pero debes en cuando el perdía la concentración y no quería saber por que, no llevábamos mucho tiempo bebiendo o eso creía yo me estaba sintiendo mareada.

"_¡¡SI!!... VA A VER KARAOKE"_ grito Alice y note a Jasper quien se acomodaba la camisa y el cabello, sonreí, no era tan difícil de imaginar donde andaban… me preguntaba si yo y...

_NO… no estoy en mis cinco._

"_yo… yo quiero cantar" _Edward se paro difícilmente se mantenía en equilibrio.

Me trate de levantar y note que no tenia fuerzas, ya me pego… pero si bien duro, pestañee barias veces y camine junto con Alice y Jasper que nos llevaban hacia donde cantaría Edward.

Frente al escenario vi a Emmett y a Rose en una situación no muy agradable se podría decir.

"_bien quien será el valiente que cantara"_ dijo un tipo moreno que traía unos enormes audífonos.

"_aquí… YO"_ Edward levanto la mano y lo ayudaron a subirse.

Estuvo un rato escogiendo la canción pero me sorprendió que pudiera cantar en ese estado.

Creo q la playa y el calor,

Cumplieron su trabajo hoy

Y como no iba a funcionar

Solo existíamos tú y yo.

Creí en ti amenos eso pensaba

Y me salí de mi camino

Para estar donde tú estabas

Que tan fuerte quieres que suceda todo esto

Si tu estas

Quiero que sepas que yo estoy más

Mil veces más!!!!!!

Eres tú

La que me puede matar

Ven aquí

No me hagas esperar

Todo puede ser perfecto!

Marca se que mueres por ser mi amor

Y habla no pierdes nada entiéndelo

Quiero pintar esa foto en tu cabeza

Y voy a decir algo

Creo que te interesa

Tú fuiste la mejor.

Creí en ti cuando no necesitaba en que creer

Y me he metido en mucho más de lo que yo pensaba

Poderme meter

Y en este tiempo volví a sentir algo que ya no estaba en mí

Pretenderé que todo estaba bien

Cuando se que tu piensas lo mismo que yo

Eres tú

La que me puede matar

Ven aquí

No me hagas esperar

Todo puede ser perfecto

Marca se que mueres por ser mi amor

Llama no pierdes nada entiéndelo

Te Quiero pintar esta foto en tu cabeza

Y si quieras bailar

Por siempre y mucho mas pero marca

Se que mueres por ser mi amor.

Marca se que mueres por ser mi amor

Llama no pierdes nada entiéndelo

Me quede atónita al escuchar todo lo que decía, di media vuelta y Salí corriendo de ahí, no quería escuchar nada mas, sabia que estaba ebrio al igual que yo, llegue a duras penas a la barra.

"_dame dos tequilas dobles_"

**Edward**'s POV

Ella salio corriendo le dije todo lo que sentía y se fue… SE FUE, sentí un hueco en el pecho, mi sonrisa se borro y baje tropezando la escalera, camine sin levantar la vista y me senté en la barra.

"_dame lo mas fuerte que tengas…"_ dije sin mirar al tipo, deje mi cabeza pegada a la barra.

Yo se que soy poco superficial

Y que me manejo en la promiscuidad…

"toma" dijo mientras colocaba un gran vaso…

(Se que quieres, yo también

Te pongo a sudar y lo finges bien

"soy una idiota" escuche un llanto que era irreconocible… Bella…

Si quieres prudencia a nadie le diré

Y con elegancia yo te lo daré)

Levante la vista y la vi llorando mientras tenia enfrente 6 vasos, clave la vista en ella no podía dejar de verla, estaba tres personas de mi, me gustaría que me creyera, lo que siento

Se que me quieres tener

Y yo te prometo

Prometo no hablarte de amor

Ella levanto la vista y se encontró con mis ojos desvió rápido la mirada y pude ver como se limpiaba rápido sus lagrimas.

Me quieres tener

Tu cuerpo descomunal

Sin indumentaria

Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar

Volvió al levantar la vista y clavo sus hermoso ojos en los míos, alguien se sentó frente a ella y trato de hacerle platica… un idiota se metía en lo que no le importaba y eso no me hacia gracia, me pare y me dirigí hacia ella.

Aaahh tu nombre olvidé yo preguntar

Dónde vives y cómo te gusta más

"_ella viene conmigo…" _le dirigí una fría mirada al idiota y tome a Bella por el brazo.

Quiero dejar algo en claro ya

Deseo hacerlo todo nada más

"_creo que por esta noche a sido suficiente…"_ Bella tomo sus cosas y trato de irse sin mirarme

"_Bella déjame acompañarte… por favor"_ le suplique mientras la tomaba por la mano, ella asintió y la solté.

(Tengo que advertirte, tienes que saber

Que igual y no estaré al amanecer

Pedimos un taxi, ninguno de los dos estábamos en condiciones de manejar… pagué con lo ultimo que me sobro y ayude a Bella a sostenerse en pie.

Crees que solo te quiero para una vez

Pero sabes qué, dos estaría bien)

"_lamento si te ofendí"_ dije mitras la ayudaba a subir la escaleras.

"_no perdóname tu a mi… no debí salir así… debí decirte algo"_ me miro fijamente y note un leve sonrojo que la hacia verse linda

Se que me quieres tener

Y yo te prometo

Prometo no hablarte de amor

"_supongo que yo me dormiré en la sala hoy"_ dije mientras me quedaba en la entrada del cuarto.

Ella no contesto se quedo parada frente a mi, nos mirábamos fijamente, no sabia que hacer... me acerque a ella y la bese, me jalo dentro de la habitación y recorrí sus piernas con mis manos

Me quieres tener

Tu cuerpo descomunal

Sin indumentaria

Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar

Ella comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa y sentí sus manos acariciar mi abdomen, la cargué y comencé a lamer su cuello, la coloque sobre la cama y lleve mis manos hacia si entre pierna

Sensual, la depravación en mi es sensual,

Comencé a acariciarla mientras ella gemía de placer y se movía contra mi cuerpo-

rujé mi nombre así sensual

me empujo y se subió en mi, comenzó a desabrochar mi pantalón y lo bajo lo más rápido que pudo, comenzó a masajearme y yo tome su cabeza para decirle que comenzara.

Sensual, la depravación en mi es sensual,

Comenzó a succionar y me dirigía miradas, juguetonas, ella se quito su vestido dejándome una perfecta fsta de su escultural cuerpo, se acomodo en mi…

rujé mi nombre así sensual

y la penetre

(Tengo que advertirte, tienes que saber

Que igual y no estaré al amanecer

"_Bella eres increíble"_ le dije con la respiración entrecortada, la tome por sus caderas y la comencé a mover mas rápido, ella se abrazo de mi espalda y me besaba el cuello.

Crees que solo te quiero para una vez

Pero sabes qué, dos estaría bien))

"_te amo Edward"_ dijo mientras ahogaba un gemido.

Se que me quieres tener

Y yo te prometo

Prometo no hablarte de amor

No aguantamos mas y nos venimos los dos.

Me quieres tener

Tu cuerpo descomunal

Sin indumentaria

Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar

Bella se quedo abrazada a mi cuerpo y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Mire la cama y me quede anonado… hice una estupidez….

________________________________________________________

**CUBETAZO DE AGUA FRIA…**

**JAJA QUE TAL…**

**Es rpidin estoy en un cyber que mas puedo decir UPS…. **

**Amo panda jeje**

**Besotes nos vemos**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8 [una serpiente en casa…]**

**Bella's PO**V

Aquella noche fue la mejor de toda me encanto estar con el, había que estábamos en condiciones nada agradables, pero quien se le resiste.

Sentí como alguien acariciaba mi espalda y sonreí, el seguía conmigo, a mi lado, no se fue, respire profundo y me abrase mas a su cuerpo.

"_perdóname Bella"_ lo oí decir muy serio.

_¡¿…?!_

"_por que Edward?"_ levante la vista y clave mis ojos en los suyos que reflejaban tristeza.

"_Bella… estaba mal… te quite algo que ya no recuperaras, seguramente la guardabas para tu hombre ideal, para alguien a quien tu amaras, y yo…"_ estaba diciendo tonterías.

"_Edward"_ le tape la boca con la mano y sonreí calidamente.

"_perdón_" dijo apenado bajando la mirada.

"_yo no lo siento… Edward… no me arrepiento de lo que paso entre nosotros dos… y no me arrepentiré"_ dije besando su pecho y abrazándolo.

"_gracias…"_ murmuro y me beso en mi cabellera.

Nos cambiamos, pero sentía que el aun estaba triste, tenia que hacerle ver que todo fue perfecto y que jamás lo olvidaría, ya estando arreglada me dispuse a buscar a Eddy, pero no lo encontré en la habitación.

"_Edward ayúdame a buscar a Eddy" _le dije muy preocupada.

Estuvimos todos buscando durante una hora entera pero mi bebe no aprecia, me sentí angustiad, la casa era enorme no sabia donde estaba, me quede sentada en la sala y sentí unas lagrimas caer por mis mejillas.

_Eddy…_

**Edward's PO**V

Estábamos en la sala y Bella estaba destrozada, no entendía donde puede estar o a donde se pudo ir, pero me dolía mucho tener que ver a Bella así, Jake la abrazaba y la consolaba, yo un me sentí un idiota por lo de ayer, pero tenia que ayudarla, corrí de nuevo a nuestra habitación, el adoraba estar ahí.

Subí las escaleras y note que el cuarto de Alice estaba abierto no le di importancia y corrí al nuestro, cerré la puerta para que no saliera_, si es que estaba ahí._

"_Eddy se que estas aquí… ven Bella esta triste"_ dije mientras buscaba debajo de la cama.

Busque en los cajón en el baño, atrás de los muebles en todo, hasta revise dentro de las maletas, me senté en la cama frustrado, _tenia que se tan pequeño?._

_Miu, miu…_

Me levante bruscamente al oír los débiles maullidos del gatito, puse atención y lo volví a llamarlo por su nombre… me quede callado y espere…

_Miu, miu…_

"_bingo"_ dije mientras corría al armario y la abría bruscamente, sonreí cuando mire el piso.

"_mis zapatos no tienen cola_" sonreí al ver como se movía mi zapato, _pero como es que no lo vimos esta mañana?_.

Trate de sacarlo pero estaba demasiado aterrado, le acaricie el lomo y fue saliendo poco a poco, me miro con sus enorme ojos verdes y reflejaban miedo, horror, lo acaricie y se pego a mi pecho, podía sentir sus débiles temblores.

Salí de la habitación mas tranquilo, Bella estaría contenta, y quien sabe a lo mejor hasta me gano un premio.

"_Bella mira lo que…"_ me quede a media escalera, o estaba teniendo una pesadilla, o la zorra estaba aquí.

"_hola Edward… no te sorprende"_ dijo Tanya con una sonrisa, _¡diack!._

"_EDDY!!"_ grito Bella y se acerco corriendo a mi.

Ella tomo a Eddy en sus brazos y yo abrace a Bella, podía escuchar los besos y los mimos que le decía.

"_que haces aquí?"_ le pregunte con indiferencia.

"_no lo recuerdas… hay Edward, es el aniversario de tus padres siempre vengo."_

**Bella's POV**

_Ya ha venido?... me pregunto que hace aquí?..._

_Sea lo que sea no es bueno, ni me voy a dejar._

_Por que Edward no me dijo nada?._

**Edward's POV**

Ya entendí por que Esme le dio a Alice un cuarto escogido por ella, era el de Tanya, se me olvidaba por completo, ella era mi _"prometida"_ y venia todos los malditos aniversarios y veranos, _que pretenderá esta vez?._

"_estaba buscando mi cuarto y note que ya estaba ocupado, y había una maldita rata… por suerte le avente lo que pude y salio corriendo"_ dijo mientras se veía sus uñas.

Sentí el cuerpo de Bella tensarse y tratando de zafarse para irse sobre ella, la sostuve fuerte y le susurre que se calmara.

Voltee a ver a mi mamá y note una sonrisa de complicidad, lo sabia a ella tampoco le hacia gracia que me casara con una maldita _BARBIE._

"_bueno… ya te darán otra habitación… chicas que les parece si hoy no la pasamos todo el día en la piscina"_ dijo Esme sonriendo y todas asintieron, ecepto _la Barbie._

"_por que no llevas a Eddy a tomar aire… con semejante perra que vio… yo estaría igual"_ le susurre a Bella entre risas, ella también río y asintió con la cabeza.

"_te espero"_ dijo sonriendo se paro y deposito un sube beso en mis labios.

Sonreí como un idiota y la seguí con la mira hasta que salio por la puerta.

"_cierra la boca hijo no quiero que manches mi alfombra"_ dijo Esme sonriendo.

Agite la cabeza y subí corriendo las escaleras, subí a mi habitación y me metí al baño, me lave la cara y me mire en el espejo, _ella me matara._

Escuche como alguien entraba en la habitación, Salí con una enorme sonrisa supuse que seria Bella, pero para mi sorpresa era Emmett, quien me veía con una cara de quererme acecinar.

"_en que te ayudo?"_ le dije un poco nervioso.

El siguió fulminándome con la mirada y cerro despacio la puerta.

"_Emmett… tus actos… me pones de nervios"_ me quede rígido y sonreí nervioso.

Se acerco a mi amenazante y yo di tres pasos, lleno de pánico.

"_Emmett te has puesto a pensar que el trabajo de acecino profesional te queda?"_ dije tratando de relajarlo pero mi broma no sirvió.

"_Edward… anoche te fuiste con Bella… y no me imagino lo que le hiciese… MIRA"_ me tomo de la mandíbula con gran fuerza y volteo mi cara hacia la cama que seguía descendida y la evidencia de anoche.

"_Emmett… no es…lo que tu crees"_ dije tratando de zafar su agarre.

"_A NO?!... estas jugando con ella… no se merece que le hicieras eso!"_ dijo mientras me aventaba lleno ira.

"_a ti que te importa… no llevas nada de conocerla" _le dije igual de enojado.

"_ella es como una hermana para mi… y tu la usas como a cualquiera… quien te crees?"_ gruño lleno de ira.

"_una hermana?... a mi parece que es algo mas" _

"_eres un imbecil…"_ Emmett me soltó un puñetazo y me tiro al suelo.

"_no la estoy usando… es que yo… yo…" _ dije mirándolo y limpiando me el labio roto.

"_TU QUE?!!"_ grito mientras me veía amenazante.

"…" mire el suelo y me quede callado.

"_dime Edward… que es?"_ se acerco a mi en busca de respuestas.

"…" me mordí el labio no iba a decírselo.

"_HABLA"_ grito y no soporte otro grito mas.

"_POR QUE LA AMO… POR ESO"_ me levante y corrí al baño a limpiarme, no quería verlo a la cara.

Di una mirada rápida por el espejo y el me miraba sorprendido, parecía que le dije cuando era el fin del mundo.

"_repítelo"_ dijo con una ceja arqueada, tome una toalla y la presione a mi labio.

"_me enamore de ella… OK… y no se como decirle"_ me metí la toalla en la boca, hable de mas.

"_como decirle?... se supone que ya se amaban no?"_ pregunto sonriendo, _bipolar._

"_si… no… bueno si… pero no"_ balbuce dando vueltas en la habitación.

"_a mi no me ocultas nada… que es todo este juego?"_ dijo cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo los labios.

Me senté en la cama y el lo hizo a mi lado, le conté todo lo que pasaba, y del plan que habíamos hecho ya hacia cuatro meses, el me sonrío satisfactorio, y se disculpo por el golpe, me parecía que ya lo sabia solo quería escucharlo de mis labios.

"_del odio nace el amor"_ me dio una palmada en la espalda y salio de ahí.

Me cambie y me puse hielo, el maldito tenia el puño pesado.

**Bella's PO**V

"_te das_ _cuenta Eddy… un zorra vino a quitarme lo que me ya es Mio"_ dije mirando al gato mimado.

Tenía su propio camastro, con toallas y un plato de agua.

"_sufres mucho no?"_ lo mire frunciendo los labios, el me dio una mirada y se estiro presumiendo lo que tenia

Alice me presto uno de sus bikinis, por surte no tan reveladores, o eso creía yo… Emmett y Jasper no dejaban de hablar y jugar en la piscina, Esme y Carlisle hacían la comida y bromeaban con las chicas.

Voltee y vi a Edward, casi se me salen los ojos, aquella noche no vi bien su escultural cuerpo, y ahora lo pedo ver, sus ojos brillaban bajo el sol y su traje verde, combinaba con sus ojos, por dios era todo un ANGEL… _y es toditito mío._

El me miro y sonrío ampliamente, yo le devolví la sonrisa pero no dejamos de mirarnos, como me gustaría esta otra ves con el.

Se paro al borde de la piscina mientras hablaba con Emmett, yo escanee cada parte de el, sus músculos, sus piernas, sus nalgas.

"_EDDY"_ oí una voz nasal.

Eddy y yo levantamos la cara y vimos a la Perra… en algo que según era un traje, parecía más bien tres pedazos de tela.

Eddy bufo cuando la vio y se acomodo otra vez.

Yo la seguí con la mirada agitaba la mano y vi intenciones de acercársele a mi hombre, me levante y camine con cuidado hacia Edward, Emmett me miro con el ceño fundido y yo le señale que se callara, el se alejo un poco de Edward y tome vuelo, la maldita perra se acercaba así que corrí y estampe mi cuerpo con la espalda y Edward hasta caer al agua.

Salí riéndome y escuche las carcajadas de Emmett, pero no veía a Edward por ningún lado, voltee para buscarlo y Emmett me hizo una señal, sentí que alguien tomaba mis piernas y me levantaba.

"_traviesa"_ Edward me cargo y me aventó.

Me reí y me acerque al el, lo abrase y vi la fulminante mirada que nos daba Tanya..

_JA-JA_

_GANE…_

**Edward's PO**V

Salí del cuarto y me dirigí a la piscina, voltee y di una rápida mirada a todos, pero me detuve en el escultural cuerpo de Bella, el negro le sentaba de maravilla, se veía hermosa, sensual… y en esa pose…

Ella me miro fijamente y yo hice lo mismo mientras le daba mi mejor sonrisa.

"_Edward"_ escuche a Emmett y me detuve desviando la vista de mi musa.

"_que pasa Emmett?"_ dije mirándolo desde arriba.

"_Alice me a dicho que tiene una muy, pero muy apretada agenda para estos días"_ dijo haciendo una mueca.

"_es Alice ya sabes como es…"_ dije suspirando.

Emmett cambio su semblante y miro con el ceño fruncido hacia la puerta, voltee de reojo y me queje.

"_EDDY"_ hice una mueca de solo escuchar si vos.

"_que harás con ella?"_ dijo mi hermano disgustado.

"_no lo se, pero no la dejare estar cerca de Bella"_ dije sonriendo.

"_ella es una serpiente, se mete en lo que menos le importa, nos atrapo a mi y a Rose teniendo sexo"_ dijo mirándola con asco.

"_creo que eso a mi no me importa"_ le sonreí y desvíe la mirada.

Emmett frunció el ceño y note como se alejaba de mí.

"_Bella esta atrás"_ dije frunciendo los labios.

"_sip"_ dijo riendo y sentí su caliente cuerpo en mi espalda, caímos al agua.

Vi como Bella salio y yo espere un momento mas, la tome por sus piernas y Salí riendo.

"_traviesa"_ dije riendo y la avente.

Ella salio con una gran sonrisa y me abraso, escuche un siseo y supe perfecto de quien venia, me abrase mas fuerte a Bella y comencé a besarla.

_La Barbie sufrirá…._

_Estos días serán geniales_

__________________________________________

**Wooouu!!**

**Jaja**

**Que les pareció?**

**Disculpen por no actualizar, estoy haciendo la prepa y la carrera**

**Juntas y pues la maldita maestra de turismo nos deja un chingo de tarea**

**Al igual que la de empresas, perdónenme… OK**

**Ya no falta mucho jaja…**

**Le dije que seria corto XD**

**Besos cuídense los amo!!!**

**{N/a: no soy una superdotada brincos diera si lo fuera XD}**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9 [mi sueño se acabo…]**

**Edward's PO**V.

Me daban lastima las chicas y Jake, Alice no dejaba de llevarlas al centro comercial y lo peor es las hacia cargar sus bolsas, jamás me intereso saber el estado de cuentas de Alice, pero supongo que no seria nada bueno, ya teníamos una semana aquí, Tanya no dejaba de portarse como lo que es, una zorra, perra, resbalosa metiche, por lo menos a Bella le hacían gracia sus actitudes.

Desde el día en que me acosté con Bella no volví a tocarla, y no pensaba tocarla hasta decirle cuanto la amaba, se que cuando hicimos el amor ella me dijo que me amaba pero estábamos ebrios, no creo que cuente.

Esta noche Esme haría una cena en la playa, para celebrar mi matrimonio, ahora que lo recuerdo, ella fue a la primera que le dije sobre la relación falsa que había entre Bella y yo, pero ya no se volvía tan falsa, ya quería que fuera verdad.

Estaba en mi habitación pensando, me senté en el balcón y contemple la hermosa vista que me daba el sol reflejado en mar.

"_hijo puedo pasar?" _la vos de Esme que me saco de mis pensamientos.

"_claro mamá que pasa?" _le pregunte metiéndome otra vez en el cuarto.

"_viene a hablar sobre ti y Bella"_ dijo sonriendo

"_dime… pasa algo malo?" _la mire con el ceño fruncido.

"_no hijo… que de malo puede haber en ustedes dos?, me preocupa Tanya" _

"_no entiendo que esta haciendo aquí... ustedes la invitaron?"_

"_no hijo para nada… ella llego, pero seria grasero negarle la entrada, esa se trae algo entre manos, así que tu y Bella deben cuidarse" _

"_pero se mete en todo…"_

"_lo se, si llegase a enterarse le diría a tu padre y esto se armaría en grande, lo que menos quiero es a esa mujer como nuera"_ dijo haciendo una mueca y yo comencé a reírme.

"_y como vas con ella, aun es un juego para ustedes?" _dijo sonriendo.

"_por lo menos para mi no… pero ella no lo sabe" _dije apenado.

"_no te avergüences hijo Isabella es un mujer muy hermosa y yo creo que también tiene sentimientos fuertes por ti, las miradas que se dan las sonrisas, se ven llenas de amor" _

"_eso espero…"_ dije con una triste sonrisa.

"_tienes buen gusto para las mujeres hijo… por lo tanto veré la forma de mandar a Tanya lejos de aquí…"_ dijo levantándose y besando mi frente.

"_gracias… espero que ella me corresponda"_ dije con mas ánimos.

"_lo hará… así se me olvido decirte, Alice ya esta qui la chicas estará probándose vestidos… dijeron que no molestes"_ ella rodó los ojos y se fue riendo, yo suspire y solté una risa.

Me tire en la cama y extendí los brazos mientras respiraba, sentí que el corazón se me saldría del pecho de solo pensar que Bella correspondería mi amor, y nuestro matrimonio fuera, hermoso, la luna de miel era la que mas disfrutaría, sonreí como bobo de solo imaginármelo.

Escuche como habrían la puerta, y pensé que seria Esme que olvido algo o yo que se.

"_dime mamá pasa algo?"_ me levante sonriendo, pero mi sonrisa se borro en menos de lo que pensé.

"_hola Edward"_ Tanya saludo según esto sensual, cerro la puerta y escuche como ponía el seguro.

Tanya traía un conjunto rojo, ¡¡pero puta que rojo!!, era de esos rojos de a huevo mírame, solo le faltaba ser flourecente del chingame la pupila, parecía una competa e irrevocable… PUTA.

"_que quieres?"_ dije haciendo una cara de asco… _que mierda hacia aquí en ropa interior?._

"_¡OH! vamos Edward… crees que no se como me miras, yo te enseñare lo que es una verdadera mujer"_ dijo caminado hacia mi.

_Ya me cargo la gran puta._

"_Tanya quieres guardarte la humillación de ser rechazada, no quiero tener problemas con Bella"_ dije sentándome en la cama y señalándole la puerta.

"_dame solo una hora y te are feliz… te juro que me pedirás mas"_ Tanya se sentó en mis piernas y me tiro contra la cama.

"_Tanya mi paciencia se esta acabando"_ dije enojado y tratando de quitármela.

"_déjate Edward… que puede tener esa idota que no tenga yo? DIMELO… así te complacer"_ dijo gruñendo y besando mi cuello.

"_QUITATE DE ENCIMA… enserio quieres que te diga que tiene ella?…_ _no se ofrece como puta"_ dije empujándole y airándola.

"_ella nos es nada a comparación de lo que soy yo"_ gruño y trato de encimarse en mi otra vez.

"_yo quiero a Bella mas de lo que te imaginas y no quiero que te metas entre nosotros"_ dije caminado hacia la puerta.

"_LARGATE TANYA… VETE Y DEJAME EN PAZ… JAMAS… ME OYES JAMAS, TE PEDIRE NADA"_ le grite y la corrí de la habitación.

Abrí la puerta de un tiro y mire atrás de ella, se me fue el alma al suelo al ver los ojos empapados en lagrimas de Bella, ella estaba inmóvil, me miro y luego fulmino a Tanya con la mirada.

"_parce que nos interrumpes, regresa mas tarde"_ dijo Tanya mientras fingía acomodarse la ropa.

"_CALLATE… NO INTERUMPE NADA"_ grite lleno de rabia, la maldita estaba dispuesta a todo.

"_Edward…"_ escuche el débil sollozo de Bella y sentí mi alma a la mitad.

"_no Bella… te juro por lo que quieras que jamás tendría algo con ella… tienes que creerme Bella… te quiero demasiado para hacerte sufrir"_ dije mirándola lleno de dolor.

Ella sonrío y me abraso muy fuerte

"_te creo…"_ dijo y me abrazo mas fuerte.

_¡¿…?!_

Respire aliviado y la abrase igual de fuerte, tenia mucho miedo de perderla, y no le daría el lujo a Tanya de hacerlo.

**Bellas**'**s PO**V

"_Alice, te empezare a cobrar, por hacerme cargar todo esto"_ me queje mientras bajábamos del coche todas las bolsas.

"_no reniegues mi vida y mejor apúrate esta noche te tienes que ver DI-VI-NA…"_ dijo Jake sacándome una sonrisa.

Subimos todo a la habitación de Alice, no podía cree que Rosalie aceptara tan gran abuso de una pequeña demonio.

"_Bella quiero que traigas un conjunto negro par tu vestido"_ me grito Alice desde su baño.

"_OK vuelvo enseguida" _le dije a Rose y Jake, Salí de ahí y corrí a mi habitación.

Llegue y trate de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada, toque pero nadie me hizo caso, me acerque para oír lo que pasaba ahí dentro.

_Esto me da mala espina._

"_Tanya quieres guardarte la humillación de ser rechazada, no quiero tener problemas con Bella"_ escuche la voz fatigada de Edward… _que estaba haciendo la PERRA con el?_

"_dame solo una hora y te are feliz… te juro que me pedirás mas"_

"_que puta…"_ dije frunciendo el ceño y seguí escuchando

"_Tanya mi paciencia se esta acabando"_ Edward estaba enojado

"_déjate Edward… que puede tener esa idota que no tenga yo? DIMELO… así te complacer"_ la maldita quería llevárselo a la cama.

Trate de abrir la puerta con mas fuerza pero no pude, me estaba doliendo no me imaginaba a Edward con ella.

"_QUITATE DE ENCIMA… enserio quieres que te diga que tiene ella?…_ _no se ofrece como puta"_ grito Edward, y yo deje de empujar la puerta, me quede rígida,

"_ella nos es nada a comparación de lo que soy yo"_ gruño la zorra

"_yo quiero a Bella mas de lo que te imaginas y no quiero que te metas entre nosotros"_ al oír a Edward, decir eso sentí como mi corazón daba un vuelco, si me quería, sonreí llena de felicidad y sentí una lagrimas correr mi mejilla

"_LARGATE TANYA… VETE Y DEJAME EN PAZ… JAMAS… ME OYES JAMAS, TE PEDIRE NADA"_ grito Edward y recordé que la puta estaba con el.

Edward abrió la puerta y me miro lleno de sorpresa, le dirigí una mira tierna, aunque no se si la noto, quería sonreírle pero no podía, voltee a ver a la maldita zorra y la fulmine con la mirada.

"_parce que nos interrumpes, regresa mas tarde"_ dijo Tanya mientras se acomodaba la ropa, _hasta cree que caeré…._

"_CALLATE… NO INTERUMPE NADA"_ le grito Edward lleno de odio, eso me hizo sentir mejor, adoraba que me defendiera.

"_Edward…"_ trate de hablarle pero se me salio un maldito sollozo, respire y trate se hablare, pero el lo hizo primero

"_no Bella… te juro por lo que quieras que jamás tendría algo con ella… tienes que creerme Bella… te quiero demasiado para hacerte sufrir"_ me miro lleno de dolor, no quería verlo así, lo abrace fuerte y respire su sequicito aroma.

"_te creo…" _dije sonriendo y abrazándolo mas fuerte, escuche como suspiraba y sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura que me hicieron sentí segura.

"_Bella por que tardas tanto?"_ escuche a Rose atrás de mi.

Me separe de Edward y la mire, ella tenia la vista fija en Tanya.

"_solo eso faltaba… estas de resbalosa con el prometido de mi amiga?…VETE DE AQUI"_ le gruño Rose mientras le chasqueaba los dedos.

"_mira mamita a mi nadie me chasca los dedos"_ dijo Tanya acercándose amenazante Rose.

"_es que yo no soy nadie…"_ dijo Rose sonriendo cuando ella paso a su lado.

Oí gruñir a Tanya, y respire profundo, que coraje tenia Rose para enfrentarse a ella, supongo de después de lo que me contó de estar fisgoneando cuando tenían… valla entendía su odio hacia ella.

"_estas bien Bells?"_ dijo abrazándome.

"_de maravilla"_ le di una gran sonrisa a Edward y me fui con Rose a preparar para la fiesta.

Rose le contó que Alice y a Jake, que Tanya andaba de zorra con Edward, y a mi me sacaron la demás, Alice no dejaba de maldecir a Tanya, Jake solo decía que ella servia para ofrecerse, la chicas y Jake, nos arreglamos, con un estilo sencillo pero lindo, sé podría decir, para la ocasión, yo no paraba de reírme, Jake se quejaba por que el no podría usar un vestido y se moría de ganas.

Alice tenia un vestido verde muy lindo que le ahí resaltar sus ojos y estaba también muy fresco, hacia un endemoniado calor.

Rose llevaba un liviano vestido rojo, pero un rojo bonito, no un rojo chillón, se ondulo su cabello y se puso maquillaje liviano, se veía tan linda, Emmett tenia tanta suerte.

Mi vestido era negro, y era un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, la chicas me maquillaron y Jake me peino, si, el me peino, y debo decir que me dejo muy bien.

**[N/a: los vestidos están en mi perfil por si los quieren ver OKI XD]**

Todas nos dimos una abraso por lo bien que quedamos y bajamos en busca de nuestros amores, bajamos las escaleras y vi a Edward, con un pantalón de manta y una playera negra que resaltaba sus músculos, se veía hermoso en el, me dedico una enorme sonrisa y me abrazo.

"_te ves muy hermosa… pero no falta que te lo digan siempre lo estas"_ susurro en mi oído y me dieron escalofrío.

Todos caminamos por un enorme pasillo con paredes de cristal, llegamos a un salón con una gran vista al mal, tenia un piano de cola hermoso y no dude de quien podría ser, se sentía la brisa del mar tan calida.

Nos sentamos todos en la enorme mesa, y brindamos por que Edward y yo fuéramos muy felices, yo no tenía ojos par nadie mas y no podía dejar de ver a Edward tenia tantas ganas de besarlo y decirle que lo amaba como a nadie.

"_bueno como saben, me casare con la mas hermosa mujer que se imaginen"_ Edward se paro y camino hacia el piano "así que le demostrare cuanto la amo" al escuchar eso de sus labios, me sentí soñada, Edward se sentó en el piano y comenzó a tocar

I'll be your dream,

I'll be your wish,

I'll be your fantasy

I'll be your hope,

I'll be your love, be everything that you need

I'll love you more with every breath

Truly Madly Deeply

Do I will be strong, I will be faithful

Cos I'm counting on

A new beginning, a reason for living, a deeper meaning yeah

I want to stand with you on a mountain

I want to bathe with you in the sea

I wanna lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

Camine hacia Edward y me senté a su lado, me abrace a su brazo y el siguió cantando.

**[la cancion es la de Savage Garden - Truely, Madly, Deeply]**

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky

I'll make a wish send it to heaven, and make you want to cry

The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty

That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of

The highest powers, in lonely hours

The tears devour you

I want to stand with you on a mountain

I want to bathe with you in the sea

I wanna lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

Sentí unas lagrimas correr por mi rostro, lo sabia el me amaba tanto como yo a el.

Oh can you see it baby?

You don't have to close your eyes, cos it's standing right before you

All that you need will surely come

I'll be your dream,

I'll be your wish,

I'll be your fantasy

I'll be your hope,

I'll be your love, be everything that you need

I'll love you more with every breath

Truly Madly Deeply

Do I want to stand with you on a mountain

I want to bathe with you in the sea

I wanna lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

I want to stand with you on a mountain

I want to bathe with you in the sea

I wanna live like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

Cuando termino, escuche como todos aplaudían y el volteo a verme, puso sus manos en mis mejillas y limpio mis lágrimas.

"_ahora sabes cuanto te quiero"_ dijo sonriendo y note que también el tenia sus ojos cristalinos.

No me resiste y lo bese lo bese como nunca lo había echo le demostré cuanto le amaba.

En la cena Huanca dejamos nuestras manos sueltas, Edward me amaba y tenia que gritarlo a los cuatro viento, EL ME AMA.

Esa noche, Edward y yo nos entregamos completamente el uno al otro, disfrutamos cada minuto, cada segundo, me hizo sentir, como nunca nadie lo hizo… era maravilloso en la cama.

Otra semana paso y Edward y yo cada día nos amábamos mas, pero el tenia una procuración lo sabia, Tanya no decía nada pero estaba atenta a cada movimiento, y a mi me daban escalofríos de solo verla.

Esa tarde Esme me llamo a su habitación y yo accedí con mucho gusto, le había agarrado un cariño incondicional era como otra madre para mi.

**Tanya**'**s PO**V

Era imposible como esa maldita puso quedarse con lo que es mío, pero yo la vigilaría y un solo tropezón y la dejaría en el suelo para siempre, escuche como Esme la llevaba a su habitación así que la seguí y me asegure de que no me vieran, me quede en la puerta y puse atención.

"_Bella, eres como una hija para mi y se que eso que tu y Edward planearon ya no será necesario"_ oí a Esme con un alegría que me daba asco.

"_eso pensaba hablar con Edward, creo que el matrimonio falso que hicimos ya no será necesario, así Carlisle no se enterar y es como si nada hubiera pasado" _oí a l roba novios con al misma alegría.

_Así que ere mentira… LO SABIA!!!_

"_ve Bell no pierdas tiempo tu y mi hijo no deberán perder mas tiempo son una hermosa pareja"_ escuche como alguien se acercaba a la puerta y yo me quede quieta y cruzada ce brazos.

Esme abrió la puerta y se quedo pasma de verme, yo sonreí victoriosa y entre en la habitación cerrando la puerta.

"_valla valla… pero que linda mentira"_ dije sonriendo.

"_Tanya… tu…"_ escuche a la roba novios pero la calle.

"_así que nadie debe saber?… que pararía si un pajarito hablara con el magnate hombre de negocios Carlisle Cullen y le contara algo que oyó por ahí"_ dijo soltando una carcajada.

"_no te atreverías"_ me amenazo Esme.

"_a no?... réteme… que problema se armara en la empresa cuando sepa que mienten por dinero… los periódicos pagaran mucho por esa información"_ dije juntando mis manos.

"_eso no es verdad… no hemos mentido"_ dijo Isabella gruñendo.

"_pero lo que quieren es chisme y yo se los daré"_ sonreí hipócritamente "a menos de que me den algo" dije frunciendo los labios.

"_QUE?"_ grito Esme asustada.

"_VETE ISABELLA… LARAGATE DEJAME A MI PROMETIDO"_

Ambas me miraron asustadas, Isabella comenzó a llorar y yo bufe… _que infantil!._

Isabella agacho la cabeza lo sabia GANE…

**___________________________________________**

**Nooo!!!**

**Gano la Perra!!!**

**Mierda me dio coraje hacer este capi ¬¬**

**Por dios ya viene lo feo XD gracias por su apoyo y ademas**

**Terminado que viene…**

**Seeeeee!!**

**EL ABC ES PARA APRENDER Y EL ALCOHOL PARA OLVIDAR…**

**LA SEGUNDA PARTE SEEEE!!!**

**JAJA **

**Me emociona**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10 [****The big girls don't cry…]**

**La primera canción es la de fergie -**_**big girls dont cry- **_**y la segunda es de 30 secons to mars **_**-a beautiful lie-.**_

**Disfrútenlo no lloren (T_T)**

**Bella's PO**V.

Entre a la habitación de Esme y me recibió con un gran abrazo

"_Bella, eres como una hija para mi y se que eso que tu y Edward planearon ya no será necesario"_ dijo Esme abrazándome mas fuerte y rebosante de alegría.

"_eso pensaba hablar con Edward, creo que el matrimonio falso que hicimos ya no será necesario, así Carlisle no se enterar y es como si nada hubiera pasado" _le dije igual de feliz por fin Edward me correspondió.

"_ve Bell no pierdas tiempo tu y mi hijo no deberán perder mas tiempo son una hermosa pareja"_ Esme sonrío ampliamente y corrió a la puerta emocionada.

Esme abrió la puerta y nos quedamos blancas de ver a Tanya con una sonrisa burlona, ella entro y cerró la puerta despacio sin dejar de mirarnos con un brillo en los ojos.

"_valla, valla… pero que linda mentira"_ dijo sonriendo.

"_Tanya… tu…"_ trate de hablar pero no salía de mi emoción, hasta donde escucho?.

"_así que nadie debe saber?… que pararía si un pajarito hablara con el magnate hombre de negocios Carlisle Cullen y le contara algo que oyó por ahí"_ dijo soltando una carcajada y sentí un escalofrío.

"_no te atreverías"_ la amenazo Esme.

"_a no?... réteme… que problema se armara en la empresa cuando sepa que mienten por dinero… los periódicos pagaran mucho por esa información"_ dijo jugando con sus dedos y mirándolos.

"_eso no es verdad… no hemos mentido"_ dije gruñendo, no permitiría que siguiera con eso.

"_pero lo que quieren es chisme y yo se los daré"_ sonrío hipócritamente _"a menos de que me den algo"_ dijo frunciendo los labios.

"_QUE?"_ grito Esme asustada y yo la mire con tristeza.

"_VETE ISABELLA… LARAGATE DEJAME A MI PROMETIDO" _grito llena de odio y riendo.

Sentí un golpe directo en mi corazón y comencé a derramar lagrimas, había logrado que el me amara y me separan de el, agache la cabeza y respire profundo, _la chicas grandes no lloran_.

Levante la cara y la mire llena de odio, me limpie las lágrimas lo mas rápido que pude, mire a Esme y tenia sus ojos empañados.

"_lo are… pero" _dije con voz débil pero no pude acabar.

"_no lo hagas Bella"_ oí a Esme con un gran dolor en su voz.

"_me iré… te dejare, pero debes prometerme que jamás volverás a meterte conmigo ni con la familia de Esme" _dije llena de dolor, pero fingiendo estar bien.

"_me parece justo" _dijo sonriendo victoriosa.

"_esta misma noche me iré sin que noten nada, tu debes mantener tu hocico cerrado" _dije amenazándola con un dedo.

"_perfecto, lo are, pero quiero ver que te largues, en menos de lo que pienses veras mi foto en los periódicos TANYA DENALY ESPOSA DEL MILLONARIO EDWARD CULLEN" _dijo simulando una banda.

Sentí tantas ganas de llorar, pero me aguante, ella se fue de ahí y al cerrar la puerta me derrumbe, me caí al suelo y comencé a llorar, destrozada.

"_Bella… no lo hagas… hablaremos con mi esposo"_ dijo Esme abuzándome pero yo seguí sollozando.

"_ella esa capas… de todo… no dejare que joda… nuestras vidas"_ dije tratando de calmarme.

"_pero Bella…"_ Esme trato de hablar pero la interrumpí.

"_no Esme, no digas nada… si ella cumple seri un caos total, dejémoslo como si cuenca los hubiera conocido"_ dije arrasándome a ella.

"_per0 Edward estará destrozado"_

"_y yo no?... por favor Esme, solo apóyame en esto… jamás volveré a causar molestias "_ dije sonriendo.

"_que harás"_ dijo rendida.

"_iré con el único que me ayudara"_ dije mientras me levantaba y la ayudaba a levantarse.

Esme me dio un gran abrazo y me fui, esa tarde hable con Jake y le dije que nos iríamos esta noche y que guardara todo, e trato de enfrentarse a la ZORRA, pero no quería más problemas de los que ya cause.

Después de hablar con Jake fui con mi gran apoyo, hable con el y le dije lo que paso y que decidía marcharme, el me abrazo muy fuerte y me consolaba mientras lloraba en su pecho.

"_así que te vas esta noche?"_ pregunto secando mis lagrimas.

"_si… esta anoche me voy"_ repetí derramando mas lagrimas.

**Edward's PO**V

Bella estaba demasiado rara, estaba _demasiado_ cariñosa, y la sentía asustada, el día se paso tan rápido y Bella dijo que tenia que ir a la habitación, estuvo un buen rato ahí, entre y estaba sentada en el balcón con una manta viendo el anochecer.

**Da Da Da Da**

Me acerque a ella y la abrace por su cuello.

**The smell of your skin lingers on me now**

**Your probably on your flight back to your home town**

"_te amo"_ le susurre, note como una lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, bese su mejilla seguí viendo el anochecer con ella.

**I need some shelter of my own protection baby**

La noche llego y Bella me abrazo muy fuerte mientras nos acomodábamos en la cama para dormir.

**To be with myself instead of calamity**

**Peace, Serenity**

"_recuerda siempre que te amo, más que a mi vida"_ dijo llena de dicha y nos quedamos dormidos.

**Bella's PO**V.

**I hope you know, I hope you know**

**That this has nothing to do with you**

**It´s personal, Myself and I**

Espere a que Edward terminara dormido y me levante con mucho cuidado sin despertarlo, le di una rápida mira y saque mis cosas del armario que tenía llave.

**We´ve got some straightenin´ out to do**

**And I´m gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket**

**But Ive got to get a move on with my life**

Saque una por una de la habitación y regrese, lo mire tan feliz en la cama con una gran sonrisa que me partió el corazón, deje una carta y me acerque a el.

**Its time to be a big girl now**

**And big girls don´t cry**

"_siempre te amare"_ dije hincándome frente al el y admirándolo por ultimas vez _"es personal"_ dije besándolo y saliendo de ahí.

**Don´t cry**

**Don´t cry**

**Don´t cry**

Tome a Eddy en mis manos y lo bese, ya era hora de irnos, mis maletas ya esperaban abajo junto con Jake, baje las escaleras despacio y mirando todo por ultima vez.

"_todo esta listo"_ dijo Emmett con una sonrisa triste.

"_gracias"_ dije sonriendo igual que el.

**The path that I´m walking**

**I must go alone**

Caminamos en silencio fuera de la casa, donde vi a Jake y a Esme, llorando, les sonreí para que no pensara que era un _adiós,_ sino un _hasta luego_.

**I must take the baby steps until I´m full grown**

**Fairytales don´t always have a happy ending, do they**

**And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay**

Abrace muy fuerte a Esme mientras Emmett subía las cosas a un taxi, Esme me deseo Buena suerte y que siempre me esperaría con los brazos abiertos.

**I hope you know, I hope you know**

**That this has nothing to with you**

**It´s personal, Myself and I**

**We´ve got some straightenin´ out to do**

Voltee a ver a Emmett quien tenia los ojos llorosos, corrí hacia el y lo abrace, después de todo el siempre fue mi todo, mi primer amigo, mi primer amor, mi primer adiós… todo.

**And I´m gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket**

**But I´ve got to get a move on with my life**

**Its time to be a big girl now**

**And big girls don´t cry**

"_las chicas grandes no lloran" _dijo el lleno de lagrimas y yo sonreí, el dijo lo mismo cuando terminamos.

**Like the little school mate in the school yard**

**We´ll play jacks and uno cards**

**Ill be your best friend and you´ll be mine**

**Valentine**

"_tengo que irme… gracias por todo"_ dije limpiando sus lagrimas.

"_no te olvides de nosotros"_ sostuvo mi cara unos momentos y yo sonreí.

"_nunca"_

**Yes you can hold my hand if u want to**

**Cause I want to hold yours too**

**Well be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds**

**But its time for me to go home**

"_es tiempo de irme a casa… no dejes que olvide que lo amo"_ le pedí llena de dolor.

"_jamás…… te lo prometo" _dijo respirando profundo.

**Its getting late, dark outside**

**I need to be with myself instead of calamity**

**Peace, Serenity**

Me separe de el y sonreí, algo me decía que pronto el tiempo curaría mis heridas, siempre lo a echo pero cuanto tardaría, n_o lo se._

**I hope you know, I hope you know**

**That this has nothing to do with you**

**It´s personal, Myself and I**

Mire por ultima ves toda la casa y note una luz en el primer cuarto, vi la silueta de Tanya, podía sentir su mirada pero la ignore, jamás tendrá su amor.

**We´ve got some straightenin´ out to do**

**And I´m gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket**

**But I´ve got to get a move on with my life**

**Its time to be a big girl now**

Me subí al taxi y les dije adiós a todos Jake llevaba a Eddy y no dejaba de llorar, sonreí y mire por la ventana como nos alejábamos al aeropuerto, a empezar otra vez.

**And big girls don´t cry**

**Don´t cry**

**Don´t cry**

**Don´t cry**

"**La Da Da Da Da Da"** Comencé a tararear una canción pero se me quebró la voz.

_Adiós y se feliz…_

**Edward's PO**V

**[inician de Beatiful lie]**

Desperté, pero sentí algo diferente en le ambiente me faltaba algo, algo para poder vivir, me levante y no vi a Bella en ningún lado, fui a buscarla al baño y no estaba, corrí hacia el closet y note que estaba vacío.

_Esto era una mentira_.

**Lie awake in bed at night**

**And think about your life**

**Do you want to be different?**

Comencé a desesperarme y Salí corriendo de ahí, baje las escaleras y busque en la sala la cocina, en todos lados…nada.

**Try to let go of the truth**

**The battles of your youth**

**Cuz this is just a game**

Debe ser una broma… regrese a la sala y estaba todos que me miraban llenos de tristeza, Alice me miro llena de lagrimas y comprendí todo _ella se marcho_.

**It's a beautiful lie**

**It's the perfect denial**

**Such a beautiful lie to believe in**

Salí corriendo fuera de la casa, no ella no me dejo, no me podía hacer esto.

"_¡BELLA!"_ grite lleno de dolor

**So beautiful, beautiful it makes me**

Caí de rodillas y sentí que el mundo ya no era un lugar vivo, todo murió a mí alrededor.

"_Edward?"_ sentí el brazo de Emmett en mi hombro pero no le hice caso.

**It's time to forget about the past**

**To wash away what happened last**

**Hide behind an empty face**

"_que mas podíamos esperar, era un problema"_ oí la voz de Tanya y levante la cara y mire a Emmett, quien la fulminaba con la mirada como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía.

_Recordé… era solo un juego._

**Don't ask too much, just say**

**That this is just a game**

Me levante lleno di ira y corrí hacia Tanya borrando su maldita sonrisa.

"_tu… le dijiste algo… DIMELO… HABLA" _le grite y note como Emmett me tomaba del brazo esta fuera de mi.

**It's a beautiful lie**

**It's the perfect denial**

"_jamás le diría aLgo a ella"_ trato de acerque la victima.

"_MIENTES… MALDITA PERRA"_ quise irme sobre ella pero Emmett me agarro.

**Such a beautiful lie to believe in**

**So beautiful, beautiful it makes me**

Tanya se fue y note la Mirada de todos sobre mi, gruñí y corrí a la habitación, cuando entre vi una pequeña hoja sobre la cama.

**Everyone's looking at me**

**I'm running around in circles, baby**

**A quiet desperation's building higher**

**I've got to remember this is just a game**

_Edward lamento todo lo que esta pasando._

_No debemos mentirnos mas, no esta bien_

_Deseo que seas feliz, con ella._

_Nunca olvides lo que te dije esa última noche juntos._

_Gracias por:_

_LA HERMOSA MENTIRA_

_*Bella*_

**So beautiful, beautiful...**

**So beautiful, beautiful...**

Al leer la cama todo en mi mundo se nublo Salí de la habitación con paso lastimero y camine hacia la playa.

**So beautiful, beautiful...**

**So beautiful, beautiful...**

Mire el mar que se movía brusco, y sentí que cada ola que rompía con fuerza era un golpe en mi alma, no entendía nada, me amaba pero me dejo.

**So beautiful, beautiful...**

**So beautiful, beautiful...**

**It's a beautiful lie**

**It's the perfect denial**

Me lleve las manos a la cara y sentí como las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, camine más hacia la orilla del profundo mar mientras lloraba en silencio.

**Such a beautiful lie to believe in**

**So beautiful, beautiful it makes me**

Podía sentir como las olas rompían en mis pies, levante la vista y note un sol que brillaba, pero para mi, era de noche, y asi lo seria.

Perdí fuerzas en laS piernas y caí de rodillas.

_Sin mi alma no puedo vivir._

**______________________________________________**

**Waaaaaaaaaaaa!!!**

**Llore al escribirlo me dolio SNIFF SNIFF….**

**Pero… bueno me encantan esas dos canciones y creo que le dieron **

**Sentimiento y emoción a la historia o no?.**

**No se que tal le pareció… pero espero saberlo pronto.**

**Bye.**

**Creo solo flatan 3 capis…**

**No e calculado bien el final **

**Besos BYE **

**XD**

**X3**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11 [cometer o no la estupidez…]**

**Me vale si se enojan, en este fic pondré tres canciones y la oirán me explico bien (¬¬")**

**-La primera canción es la de **_**Enrique Iglesias –alguien soy yo-**_

**-La segunda es la de **_**Reik –noviembre sin ti-**_

**-La tercera es la de **_**Thalia –no me enseñaste- **_

**Bella's PO**V.

El tiempo pasa tan rápido, pero mis heridas no han sanado aun lo sigo amando y extrañado, lo imagino junto a mi cada noche, a pesar de que ya tenia un año y medio que no sabia nada de el.

**Tú no sabes quien soy yo,**

**No sé quien eres tú,**

Ya estaba por casarme, James es todo un caballero, es muy lindo, pero no se compara con el amor que le tengo a Edward, cada noche me pregunto como esta, si ya me olvido.

**Y en realidad, quien sabe que somos los dos**

No he hablando con ninguno de la familia, cumplí mi promesa de dejarlos en paz de una vez por todas.

**Y yo como un secuestrador te persigo por amor,**

Mi madre no dejaba de hacer esto, lo otro, para la maldita boda que se acercaba cada vez mas.

**y aunque tú no sepas mi dirección, mi apellido y mi voz,**

**y la clave de mi corazón...**

_En dos días me caso._

**Edward's PO**V.

**Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera, alguien te sueña**

**y tú sabes que soy yo**

Maldita sea la vida, un año, y ya casi el segundo, no la e visto, trate de encontrar todo los recuerdos que teníamos en las semanas que pasamos juntos, pero se los llevo, me dejo sin nada para consolarme, mi madre se rehusaba ayudar a Tanya con la maldita boda, se la pasaba comprando esto aquello, y no dejaba de recordarme que nos casaríamos en un mes…

**Alguien te piensa constantemente, alguien te busca**

**y por fin te encontró,**

Estaba de nuevo en Miami para otro aniversario, me rehúse a venir pero, no podía hacerle esto a mis padres, así que fui pero no quería estar en la casa, salía todas la noches y casi los días enteros.

**Alguien te amó y alguien soy yo**!

Esa noche Salí a tomar algo, pero no alcohol, fui a un Café que estaba en el centro.

**Yo no pido nada más, que estar feliz y tu lo estas**

**y sentirte bien,**

Me senté solo mientras recordaba, jamás creí poder sentir un intenso dolor, la mesera no dejaba de coquetear conmigo, era demasiado obvia solo movía algo y ahí estaba ella.

**Aunque no sepas quien, quien te quiere sin más**

**por encima del bien y del mal**

Pagué la cuenta y Salí, mientras caminaba de regreso a casa, sonó mi celular, sin mucho animo lo saque y ley lo que decía la alarma.

**Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera, alguien te sueña**

**y tú sabes que soy yo,**

_Aniversario con Bella.!!!_

Sonreí y derrame una lágrima al leerlo, mire la luna y respire profundo.

**Alguien te piensa constantemente, alguien te busca**

**y por fin te encontró,**

"_te amo"_ dije mandando un beso a la luna, sabia que ella la veía al igual que yo.

**Bella's PO**V.

Caminaba por el parque para distraerme, pasado mañana seria un día duro, la alarma de mi celular sonó y leí lo que decía.

_Aniversario con Edward!!_.

Sonreí y le mande un gran beso a la luna

**Y alguien soy yo!**

"_te amo"_ murmure muy bajo y seguí mi camino

**En el fondo de mi vida no me queda otra salida ..**

**que no seas tú!**

Camine hasta llegar a mi casa, cuando entre mi madre me ataco con un montón de preguntas, donde estaba?, si tenia conciencia de que me casaría, todo, la ignore y subí a mi habitación.

**Tú no sabes quien soy yo,**

**No sé quien eres tú... Ya somos dos!**

"_ya no se quien soy"_ dije abrasando a Eddy que ya estaba enorme, me lo recordaba tanto.

**Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera, alguien te sueña**

**y tú sabes que soy yo,**

Me abrace muy fuerte a Eddy me acomode en la cama, ya no quería pensar en nada, solo quería dormir para recordar.

**Alguien te piensa constantemente, alguien te busca**

**y por fin te encontró,**

**Edward's PO**V.

Llegue a mi casa y Esme estaba muy preocupada, la tranquilice y le dije que estaría en mi habitación por si me necesitaba, ella se fue y yo me fui hacia el salón que daba al mar.

**Alguien te amó, Y alguien soy yo!**

Cruce el salón y me senté en los escalones que dan hacia la playa, sonreí y me quede apreciando el hermoso mar.

**Alguien te amó, Y alguien soy yo!**

Me levante y fui hacia la sala, tome una libreta y una pluma, pensar en Bella me hacia sentirme lleno de dicha pero aveces me llenaba de dolor, volví a sentarme en los escalones y me puse a escribir una canción, necesitaba distraerme y tenia una gran inspiración.

**Bella's PO**V

"_Bella se supone que las novias deben estar felices, con una gran sonrisa y unos ojos llenos de dicha"_ dijo mi amiga Ángela mientras me ayudaba a dar los toques finales al vestido.

"_no soy feliz"_ dije mirando mi maldita imagen en los espejos.

"_no lo has olvidado… vedad?"_ me miro fijamente por el espejo.

"_como e de olvidarlo… se quedo marcado en mi"_ dije y voltee para verla.

"_Bella… no entiendo por que lo haces ve por el…"_ dijo sonriendo.

"_no puedo Angela"_ dije apartando la vista de ella.

"_por que?"_ dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

"_lastimaría a James y mis padres me colgarían_" dije frunciendo los labios.

"_y tu no mereces ser feliz?"_ dije alzando una ceja.

"_si pero… olvídalo si… sabes que solo ayúdame y dejémoslo así…"_ dije suspirando y Angela ya no me dijo nada, solo siguió ayudándome.

"_sabes que Bella… no debería decirte pero James esta igual que tu" _dijo bruscamente y enojada.

"_de que hablas?"_ dije mirándola sorprendida.

"_el también esta enamorado de otra"_ dijo poniéndose a mi altura y mirándome fijamente.

"_otra?" _repetí como tonta.

"_si… se llama Victoria, ellos se aman y míralos no pueden estar juntos" _dijo tomando mis manos.

"_pero no puedo…" _dije apenas en su susurro y volteando la cara.

"_Bella… has lo que creas mejor" _ella tomo mi cara y me miro fíjemele con una sonrisa.

Me quede pensando, el también deseaba estar con otra persona, pero al igual que yo renuncio a ella, no sabia que hacer, así que deje volar mi imaginación, ya que me iba a casar mi madre hizo que dejara mi trabajo en el restaurante donde tocaba, así que hoy seria mi ultima noche en ese lugar.

Fui a mi cuarto y me puse a pensar necesitaba una canción nueva, antes de dejar todo…

**Edward's PO**V.

**[N/a: en las partes POV de Alice y Emmett… Edward sigue cantando como fondo OK]**

Me senté en el piano para empezar a tocar y ver como había quedado mi canción, después de un día de laborioso trabajo, mire que nadie estuviera en el salón y me senté sin nada de ánimos, sentía que mañana seria un días horrible y no sabia por que?.

Respire profundo y comencé a tocar.

**La tarde se aleja,**

**el cielo esta gris**

**la noche aparece sin ti,**

**callado en la playa**

**te lloro en silencio otra vez**

**Alice's PO**V.

Estaba triste en mi habitación con Jasper, toda la casa estaba en silencio, pero empecé a escuchar una música triste y no supe de donde venia.

"_escuchaste eso?"_ dijo Jasper mirándome confundido.

Yo asentí y bajamos a la sala donde la música era mas fuerte, era Edward.

**Me ahoga esta pena**

**no puedo vivir**

**las olas no me hablan de ti**

**sentado en la arena**

**escribo tu nombre otra vez**

**Emmett's PO**V.

"_no estoy loco es música" _dije mirando a Rose quien mi jalo fuera de la habitación, creíamos estar escuchando música y era verdad era mi hermano.

Bajamos las escaleras y escuche a Edward con tanto sentimiento que se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, en la sala estaban Alice y Jaspe y oí como mis padres bajaban la escalera con el mismo semblante que el nuestro.

**Por que te extraño**

**desde aquel Noviembre**

**cuando soñamos juntos**

**en querernos siempre**

**Me duele este frío Noviembre**

**cuando las hojas caen**

**a morir por siempre..**

Mientras caminábamos note como todo se limpiaban lagrimas de sus mejillas, me lleve mis manos a la cara y note que lloraba, llegamos al salón y Edward no noto nuestra presencia.

Jasper y yo no pudimos evitar hacerle coro en cada verso, era como si supiéramos lo que diría.

**Noviembre sin ti**

**es sentir que la lluvia**

**me dice llorando que todo acabó (Jasper y Emmett)**

**Noviembre sin ti**

**es pedirle a la luna**

**que brille en la noche de mi corazón (Jasper y Emmett)**

**otra vez.. otra vez... (Jasper y Emmett)**

Edward nos volteo a ver y sonrío, tenia sus ojos rojos por el llanto, el no dejo de tocar y note como también el rápidamente se limpiaba sus lagrimas.

**Edward's PO**V.

**Quisiera decirte**

**que quiero volver**

**tu nombre va escrito en mi piel**

**ya es de madrugada**

**te sigo esperando otra vez**

**Por que te extraño**

**desde aquel Noviembre**

**cuando soñamos juntos**

**a querernos siempre**

**me duele, este frío Noviembre**

**cuando las hojas caen**

**a morir por siempre...**

**Noviembre sin ti**

**es sentir que la lluvia**

**me dice llorando que todo acabó (Jasper y Emmett)**

**Noviembre sin ti**

**es pedirle a la luna**

**que brille en la noche de mi corazón (Jasper y Emmett)**

**otra vez.. otra vez… (Jasper y Emmett)**

**Noviembre sin ti**

**es sentir que la lluvia**

**me dice llorando que todo acabó (Jasper y Emmett)**

**Noviembre sin ti**

**es pedirle a la luna**

**que brille en la noche de mi corazón (Jasper y Emmett)**

**otra vez.. otra vez..**

Termine de cantar y voltee a ver a todo mi familia que me veía llena de lagrimas sonreí ampliamente al igual que ellos, pero nuestras sonrisas se borraron al escuchar aplausos pausados.

"_bravo… bravo"_ escuche a Tanya que salía del pasillo oscuro, no dije nada y la fulmine con la mirada.

"_que?... tan callados… hay amor que sigue… la canción de la Bella durmiente"_ **[léase la Bela durmiente]**, cuando pronuncio el nombre de Bella me levante enojado y la encare.

Ella saco algo de su bolso y me lo arrojo era una revista con un gran letrero rojo.

_LA BODA DEL AÑO ISABELLA SWAN Y JAMES GIGANDET_

Me quede atónito al ver la revista tirada en el suelo, la levante lleno de miedo y ley lo que decía.

_La gran y mas esperada boda del año se celebrara el 20 de noviembre al medio día, la feliz pareja accedió a tener prensa en su boda…_

No podía seguir leyendo mire horrorizado a mi familia y solo pude decir:

"_es mañana"_

**Bella's PO**V

Llegue al restaurante y el dueño el señor Ramírez me recibió con un gran abrazo y me deseo buena suerte era la ultima ves que estaría con el así que daría lo mejor de mi.

"bueno como abran esta es mi ultima noche y espero que la disfruten" dije sonriendo, el lugar estaba lleno.

Respire y pusieron la pista.

**Llama no importa la hora que yo estoy aquí  
entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación  
y es importante al menos decirte  
que esto de tu ausencia duele, y no sabes cuanto **

**  
Ven aparece tan sólo comunícate  
que cada hora es un golpe de desolación  
es demasiado aburrido no estar a tu lado **

**  
Ven que mi alma no quiere dejarte ir  
que los minutos me acechan, aquí todo es gris  
que al rededor todo es miedo y desesperanza **

**  
Ven que nunca imaginaba como estar sola  
que no es nada fácil cuando te derrotan  
que no sé que hacer, y aquí no queda nada de nada **

**  
No me enseñaste como estar sin ti  
y que le digo yo a este corazón  
si tu te has ido y todo lo perdí  
por dónde empiezo, si todo acabó?  
no me enseñaste como estar sin ti  
como olvidarte si nunca aprendí **

**  
Llama y devuélveme todo lo que un día fui  
esta locura de verte se vuelve obsesión  
cuando me invaden estos días tristes  
siempre recuerdo mi vida, yo como te amo **

**  
Ven que mi cuerpo la pasa extrañándote  
que mis sentidos se encuentran fuera de control  
es demasiado aburrido no estar a tu lado**

**  
Ven que nunca imaginaba como estar sola  
que no es nada fácil cuando te derrotan  
que no sé que hacer, que aquí no queda nada de nada **

**  
No me enseñaste como estar sin ti  
y que le digo yo a este corazón  
si tu te has ido y todo lo perdí  
por dónde empiezo, si todo acabó?  
cómo olvidarte si nunca aprendí **

**  
No me enseñaste amor como lo hago sin ti **

**  
[coro x 3]  
no me enseñaste como estar sin ti  
y que le digo yo a este corazón  
si tu te has ido y todo lo perdí  
por dónde empiezo, si todo acabó?  
como olvidarte si nunca aprendí**

Terminado de cantar el lugar exploto en aplausos y yo sonreí llena de tristeza, mire e techo y suspire.

_Me casare, no debo hacer mas tonterías_.

**Edward's PO**V.

Que mierda era esto, no era lo que tenia pensado para un feliz y placentero futuro… esto es una mierda, si, una maldita MIERDA, necesitaba a Bella, la necesitaba como el aire, como a la comida, la necesitaba y pronto, ahora, YA.

_ME LARGO POR ELLA, LA RECUPERARE._

_POR FAVOR NO HAGAS NADA ESTUPIDO._

_________________________________________________

**Jaja y que tal?...**

**Si lo se….**

**Bella hará una estupidez pero…**

**Podrá llegar Edward a tiempo para detenerla?... ustedes que creen.**

**mmm…**

**podría alargarlo, pero eso significaría que no llegara y pasara mas tiempo que es = a mas sufrimiento…**

**mmm…**

**tengo mucho que pensar jaja…**

**lo descubrirán en el próximo capi XD**

**BY **

**BESOTES XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12 [OH NO!!...llegue tarde…]**

**Bueno esto es por mayoría… quieren canciones en este capi y pues se las cumplí… XD solo puse una es la de:**

_**División Minúscula –Nuestro crimen-**_

**Edward's POV.**

"_a donde mierda vas?"_ Tanya se puso en mi camino.

"_por mi felicidad… QUITATE MALDITA… LLEGARE TARDE"_ la tome por los hombros y la empuje.

"_no importa cuanto corras son la las 5 de la madrugada, tardaras una hora en llegar al aeropuerto… y tres horas de viaje… a cuanto queda la iglesia del aeropuerto de New York?... así a 2 hora y media, suerte amor"_ dijo sonriendo.

_MIERDA!!!_

Salí corriendo en chinga, si Tanya tiene razón no llegaría, llegaría pero a ver como limpiaban el lugar… tome el mercedes de mi padre y Salí corriendo pise el pedal y acelere a todo lo que da.

_5:10 am._

**Bella's PO**V

Era de noche y no podía dormir, mire el reloj las cinco de la madrugada y sin sueño… mañana me casaba y no estaba feliz quería que la tierra me tragara y me desapareciera para siempre de este maldito mundo.

Me levante sin ánimos ya no dormiría, que mas da… fui y cerré la puerta, tome una caja que estaba debajo de mi cama y saque una carpeta, mire con detalle las foto que contenía, de Edward y de Emmett, mientras sonreía, con tristeza, vi las fotos de mis amigas, de Esme y Carlisle, estuve un rato viéndolas y la volvía a guardar ecepto la de Edward, la abrace y trate de conciliar el sueño.

**Edward's POV.**

_7:20 am._

Maldición, no creí hacer tanto tiempo al aeropuerto, deje el mercedes donde puede y corrí.

"_necesito un boleto a New York…. YA" _casi le grite a la señorita del mostrador.

"_solo hay boletos para el vuelo de las 7:40" _dijo mirando la computadora.

"_necesito el mas próximo… no hay otro" _me estaba desesperando.

"_lo siento… el vuelo de las 5 ya salio" _

_-ay enserio… no me diga….-_

"_maldición" _murmure para mi.

Compre el maldito boleto y esos veinte minuto que tenia que esperar se hacían eternos y la idea de llegar tarde se marcaba aun mas.

**Bella's PO**V

"_Bella… es hora de despertar"_ escuche la voz de Angela.

"_no quiero…" _dije tapándome con una almohada.

"_te vas a casar… anda tienes que arreglarte…" _

"_NO" _

Angela me levanto como pudo y me ayudo a cambiarme, amenazándome con mi madre, y lo menos que quería ahora era a ella.

Angela me recordó tanto a mi demonio, cuando me arreglaba para eventos especiales y ella solía llamar a eso, jugar con la Barbie Bella, solté una risa triste al recordarla.

_Como te extraño Alice._

**Edward's POV.**

El avión estaba a punto de aterrizar y cada vez me ponía mas ansioso, miraba el reloj y trataba de calcular el tiempo.

Sentí como mi celular vibraba, y conteste rápido.

"_Edward… donde estas?"_ escuche a Alice preocupada.

"_en un maldito avión… donde mas…"_ le dije suspirando.

"_Edward sabes la hora que es… crees que llegaras?..."_

"_que ánimos hermanita gracias…" _dije sarcástico.

"_hablo en serio…"_ se quejo.

"_no lo se Alice… pero espero lograrlo" _

"_tráeme a mi amiga de regreso…" _dijo en un triste suspiro y colgó.

-

[indicio de –NUESTRO CRIMEN-]

Por fin aterrizamos me quite el cinto y Salí corriendo, pero la azafata me paro antes de llegar a la puerta, me indico que esperara, note como todos se levantaban y ella abrió.

Salí tan rápido como pude, al llegar a la sala de espera, levante la vista y empecé a buscar por donde estaba la salida.

Encontré el maldito letrero

_SALA 23…_

Maldita sea estaba en al ultima sala tenia que Salí corriendo de hay, corrí hasta la sala 16 y ya no pude mas estaba demasiado cansado, alce la vista y vi a un oficial con una cuatrimotor.

Sonreí y me acerque a el, como si nada.

Cuando se distrajo lo golpe hasta tirarlo y me subí a la moto, el oficial trato de perseguirme, lo voltee a ver y sonreí aceleré mas.

Cuando llegue a las escaleras salte de la moto y baje corriendo, en la entrada esta un taxi apunto de ser abordado.

**Hay una corriente de aire extraña a mi alrededor**

**Hay una porción de cielo que fácilmente encaja entre tu y yo**

"_LO SIENTO"_ le grite al tipo que empuje y le dije al taxi que acelerara.

_9:25 am _

**Bella's PO**V

**Ya llevaba** una hora y aun no terminaba Angela de arreglarme, decidió dejar el maquillaje par el ultimo ya que no para de llorar.

**Pero si he de correr el riesgo, prefiero que sea sin dolor**

**Doctor duplique los sedantes y brindemos con formol por mi, por hoy.**

"_vamos Bella nos esperan abajo, faltan dos horas_" me tomo por la mano y me ayudo a bajar.

"_es sábado… hoy hay mucho trafico, James debe ir camino hacia la iglesia" _me dirigió una calida sonrisa.

Trate de sonreír mientras caminábamos hacia el convertible blanco.

**Y lo sientes, aun y sin palpar**

**Y lo pierdes, justo antes del final**

**Edward's POV.**

_10:50 am._

**Y me tientas para volver a comenzar... Y si se siente bien?**

**Quien dice ... no está bien...**

Estaba atascado en el tráfico, no avanzábamos nada, cuando note que estábamos en central Park, abrí la puerta y le avente dos billetes de 100, le dije que se quedara con el cambio y Salí corriendo del taxi.

Esquive los coche y corrí por todo el parque, sabia que tenia que correr como una hora.

**Bella's PO**V

Llegue a la iglesia que ya estaba llena, respire profundo y mi padre me ayudo a bajar del auto, Angela me dio una sonrisa sincera.

**He detectado huellas que involucran a alguien más que a mi**

**Y conociendo ya tus manos juraría que has estado aqui**

"_lista pequeña"_ susurro mi padre en la entrada.

"_claro"_ dije en un débil murmullo.

Escuche como empezaban a tocar y todo el mundo se paraba para verme, sentí un gran nudo en la garganta y trate de caminar lo más lento que podía.

**Si somos cómplices cariño, vaya que lo hacemos muy bien**

**Libres de rastro y evidencia somos victimas de autores del crimen.**

Mire a James quien me daba una gran sonrisa, pero los dos sabíamos que nos mentíamos, en menos de lo que creí ya estaba mi padre entregándome a el.

**Edward's PO**V

_11:46 am._

Ya casi llegaba, llevaba una media hora corriendo, ya estaba demasiado cansado pero eso no me detendría.

**Y lo sientes, aun y sin palpar**

**Y lo pierdes, justo antes del final**

Me sorprendía que el parque estuviera, vacío por decirlo así, subí un puente y me quede inmóvil de ver…

Estaba lleno de gente, atascado, apenas y se podía caminar, parecía como un carnaval, mira a otro lado para ver por done mas podía irme pero todo estaba igual.

**Y me tientas para volver a comenzar... Y si se siente bien?**

**Quien dice que no está bien...**

"_maldita sea"_ murmure y comencé a correr hacia la gente.

**Bella's PO**V

Sentía como si el padre dijera las palabras demasiado rápido, me sentía tan nerviosa, mire a mi alrededor, buscando mi ultima esperanza, pero el padre llamo mi atención.

**Voy apostar todo a este juego**

**Voy arriesgarme aunque no tenga el control**

"_Isabella Swan… acepta a James Gigandet, como su esposo…"_ siguió hablando pero solo oía a mi corazón latir con tal fuerza.

**Y si pierdo, almenos me iré como un campeon.**

"_Isabella?_" el padre volvió a sacarme de mis pensamientos.

**Voy a postar todo a este juego**

**Voy arriesgarme aunque no tenga noción**

**Edward's PO**V

Comencé a correr empujando gente, no tenia el tiempo de disculparme, no tenia tiempo de nada.

**De tu infierno, aun así aquí estoy, aquí estoy**

**A tus pies.**

Mientras corría vi una jardinera que abarcaba un buen tramo de lo que tenía que recorrer, no lo dude y me subí en ella.

Sentí que mis piernas comenzaban a entumirse por tanto correr pero no hice caso, seguí corriendo.

No supe en que momento mis piernas se enroscaron y caí al suelo, gruñí pero no me deje vencer seguí corriendo.

_Todo por el amor de mi vida._

**Bella's PO**V

_12:00 pm._

**Voy a postar todo a este juego**

**Voy arriesgarme aunque no tenga el control**

Seguí callada y mire a James, pero el también estaba distraído, seguí su mirada y note que veía a una joven, pelirroja que tenia su cara llena de lagrimas, intuí que seria Victoria, me sentí mal por ella.

**Y si pierdo, almenos me iré como un campeon.**

"_Isabella estamos esperando…"_ me presiono el padre.

"_QUIERE CALLARCE…" _le grite frustrada.

**Voy a postar todo a este juego**

**Voy arriesgarme aunque no tenga nocion**

En toda la iglesia se oyó un _"HOU"._

"_lo siento padre... me permite" _le quite el micrófono y James me miro lleno de duda.

**De tu infierno, aun así aquí estoy, aquí estoy**

**A tus pies.**

"_ya me arte de fingir, y todo por que?... por dinero?... lo siento James… pero no me casare contigo, ni hoy ni nunca, yo amo a otra persona"_ dije sonriéndole a James, quien me sonrío aun mas y miro a Victoria lleno de dicha.

**Voy a postar todo a este juego,**

"_no dejare que me casen solo por que ustedes lo digan_" dije señalando a mis padres que miraban sorprendidos y en la iglesia se oían puros cuchicheos.

**Voy a postar todo a este juego**

"_YO AMO A EDWARD CULLEN_…" grite llena de dicha y toda la iglesia se callo mientras me veían sorprendida.

**Voy a postar todo a este juego,**

"_Isabella no permitiré esta humillación"_ mi madre se paro llena de indignación.

**Aun así aquí estoy, aquí estoy, a tus pies.**

"_CALLATE… ya no are nada de lo que me digas… madre mírame… MIRAME… ya no soy esa niña pequeña… yo elegiré con quiero hacer mi vida…"_ dije gruñendo y avente el micrófono.

**Voy a postar todo a este juego,**

"_anda ve… se feliz James… se que se aman_" tome las manos de James, y le señale con una mirad a Victoria quien sonreía y me daba las gracias.

**Voy a postar todo a este juego,**

"_de nada"_ le murmure y Salí corriendo de ahí.

**Edward's PO**V

_12:20 pm._

**Voy a postar todo a este juego,**

Podía ver la iglesia, sonreí al echo que un podía dependida interrumpir algo, sonreí, unos metros mas, solo unos metros mas...

Estaba a dos metros de la entrada, vi como abrían la puerta y me estampaba con alguien y caí al suelo, cerré con fuerza los ojos, no me había dado cuenta del dolor que quemaba mis piernas.

**Aun así aquí estoy, aquí estoy, a tus pies.**

Escuche como aplaudían y mi esperanza callo al suelo, no tenia caso llegue tarde.

Respire profundo y trate de hacerme a la idea.

_Una vida sin Bella._

**_______________________________________________**

**MLADITO EDWRAD!!!**

**POR QUE NO ABRE LOS OJOS.**

**Así yo escribí eso XD**

**Jaja***

**Ya se dará cuenta, apoco la canción no esta de poca.**

**Me encanta división minúscula seee!!! Es un amor**

**Jaja bueno como ven les gusto XD**

**Jaja ya casi se acaba logre aumentarle dos fic´s mas **

**Así que faltan mmmmmm….**

**3 si solo 3**

**BYE los amo**

**XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13 [¡¡madre!!]**

**Esta ves no pondré música lo siento (T_T)…**

**Lo siento pero este capi es cortititititito**

**OK?**

**El próximo ya será mas largo y con una canción XD**

**Este es solo para levantarles el animo es pura comedia jeje***

**Espero les guste**

**Edward's POV.**

"_EWARD… OH EDWARD ERES TU!!"_ sentí como me empezaban a llenara la cara de besos y abrí mis ojos de golpe.

"_Bella… ¡¡MI BELLA!!_" grite lleno de alegría al verla sobre mi.

Mire su cara que brillaba de felicidad, me senté y la bese, estaba tan feliz de que estuviera conmigo, Bella hizo un movimiento brusco y me dolieron mis piernas.

"_auh!"_ me queje separándome de ella.

"_que pasa, te hice daño, Edward… que tienes?"_

"_cálmate Bella… es solo que corrí mucho"_ dije riéndome de ella.

"_oh Edward… no aguanto estar sin ti… volviste por mi…"_ dije dando brinquitos como niña pequeña y yo solo contraía mi cara en una mueca de dolor.

"_Bells… mis… piernas… duelen"_ dije sin aliento.

"_lo siento…"_ se disculpo, pero volvió a gritar y se lazo contra mi cayendo al suelo, escuchamos risas y no me imagine de donde venían.

"_Isabella Swan… levántate ahora mismo…"_ escuche un grito de una señora.

"_NO MADRE…"_ Bella volteo y le grito sonriendo, y me volvió a abrazar, debo decir esta situación no era nada incomoda.

"_ISABELLA"_ la oí mas enojada.

"_MADRE"_ Bella se levanto rápido y vi como fulminaba a su madre.

"_te ayudo guapo!!"_ escuche una vos inolvidable.

"_gracias Jake"_ dije tomando su mano y me levante.

"_llegaste a tiempo primor"_ dijo dándome un abrazo y no pude evitar regresárselo.

"_POR QUE LO AMO!!"_ escuche como gritaba Bella, Jake y yo volteamos confundidos.

Bella discutía sobre la boda con su madre, di una ojeada y note como los evitados, se cuchicheaban y asentían viéndome, eso si fue incomodo.

"_VASTA RENEE"_ ese debía ser su padre.

"_ella quiere al muchacho… déjala que haga lo que quiera"_ dijo su padre tomando a su madre por los hombros.

"_pero Charlie"_ lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

"_anda Bella"_ le indico que se fuera con la mirada y riendo.

"_te amo padre gracias"_ ella corrió hacia mi y volvió a estampar su cuerpo contra el mío.

"_bien Bells"_ dijo Jake aplaudiendo, yo solo me reí.

Abrase muy fuerte Bella, esta ves no se iría de mi lado, nunca, levante su carita para besarla, y justo antes de que tocara sus labios, escuche como rechinaban las llantas de un coche.

_-Ahora que?- _

Bella y yo volteamos y pude ver un enorme Jeep que se acercaba a gran velocidad, y freno de golpe.

"_Emmett…"_ dije sonriendo.

El sol no me permitía ver bien, me acerque para verlos mejor y me quede perplejo al ver quien bajaba del asiento del conductor.

"_BELLS… HIJA… CARIÑO_" grito Esme mientras aventaba las llaves a mi padre que parecía un fantasma.

"_Esme?"_ Bella la miro perpleja y corrió a abrazarla.

"_¡¡¡TIERRA!!!"_ grito Alice saliendo del Jeep desesperada y airándose al suelo.

Rose salio corriendo y fue a vomitar al jardín.

Mi padre estaba en el cofre del Jeep con una mano en el pecho mientras intentaba respirar, alzo la mano en un rápido saludo y se agarro con las dos manos en el cofre.

Me acerque a ellos, que estaba pasando?, y donde estaba Jasper y Emmett?.

"_gusto…en verte… cariño… ahora… si me permiten… tengo que respirar"_ dijo Carlisle, tocando el hombro de Bella y caminando hacia la pared.

"_POR DIOS EMMETT DESPIERTA A JASPER DILE QUE NO SEA EXAGERDO Y QUE VENGA A SALUDAR…"_ Esme volteo hacia el Jeep y grito.

Voltee sacado de onda y solo vi a Alice rodando en el suelo, traumada y perturbada mientras, decía algo que no escuchaba.

La puerta trasera se abrió de golpe y salio Emmett con un enorme bulto sobre su hombro… _OH DIOS… el bulto es JASPER._

Emmett lo empujo sobre la puerta y lo abofeteo dos veces.

"_CUIDADO CON EL CAMION…_" grito Jasper mirando a todos lados, y se prenso del pecho de Emmett mientras temblaba como perro chihuahua, Emmett solo negaba con la cabeza mientras trababa de calmarlo.

"_Esme… que les hiciste?_" dije mirando a todos, traumados.

"_oh nada solo quería llegar por mi nuera"_ dijo sonriendo y viendo a Bella.

"_yo no pagare terapias…"_ dije pasándome una mano por el cabello.

"_oh hijo vamos no paso nada deja te cuento"_ dijo sonriendo y viendo a todos

-

-

-

**Esme's POV.**

No dejaría que mi hijo se fuera solo, obligue a todos a irnos tras de el aunque no lo notara.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y tomamos un jet privado, que teníamos, se me hizo raro que Edward no lo tomara, llegamos en una hora y media, pero no nos trajimos la revista para ver donde era la boda, así que nos fuimos a la casa, y Emmett lo busco en Internet.

"_queda a una hora de aquí" _me queje.

"_VAMONOS" _les grite a todos.

Salieron corriendo y Emmett tomo las llaves de su Jeep.

"_no señorito… mamá maneja hoy" _le dije mientras le arrebataba las llaves y salíamos de ahí.

"_mamá recuerda tienes que pasar de los 40 kilómetros"_ se burlo Emmett de mi y todos se rieron.

"_gracias hijo lo recordare"_ dije sonriendo, fruncí el seño y pise el acelerador.

"_tomemos la autopista será mas rápido"_ dije girando el volante bruscamente.

"_cariño nos MATARAS" _Carlisle iba prensado en el asiento como gato.

Lo ignore, acelere mas y fui esquivando coches, me alegro que este casi sola la auto pista.

"_ESME VAS A 190 Km" _grito Emmett.

"_Cállate Emmett… iré mas rápido no me presiones" _dije mirándolo.

Todos soltaron un grito ahogado y Jasper grito.

"_UN CAMION!!" _

"_maldita sea" _gire el Jeep, y casi me estampo con otra camioneta.

"_idota fíjate" _les grite y acelere un poco mas.

"_soy muy joven par morir." _Se quejo Alice.

"_JASPER" _grito Rose.

"_que esta pasando aya tras?"_ pregunte mientras me concentraba en la carretera.

"_Jasper se desmayo" _dijo Rose.

"_no moriré, no moriré, no moriré…" _Alice estaba balbuceando.

"_Alice deja de ser exagerada_" dije rodando los ojos.

"_Exagerada… ESME NOS MATARAS A TODOS" _por fin se digno a hablar Emmett todo histérico.

"_no te preocupes hijo no le pasara nada tu Jeep_…." Dije sonriendo y vi el retorno para entrar al centro.

Pise el freno y gire la camioneta, ya que estábamos acomodados volví a acelerar.

Pude ver la iglesia solo faltaba una vuelta mas.

"_creo que… vomitare" _dijo Rose agradándose del asiento.

"_ya casi llegamos" _dije di la vuelta y vi a Edward y a Bella abrazados.

_Por dios todo se arreglo._

**Edward's POV.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"_tu crees hijo no fue para tanto_" Esme se río y junto sus manos.

"_hay mamá ya entiendo por que mi padre nunca te regalo un auto"_ dije riéndome.

Abrace a Bella y caminamos hacia el Jeep.

"_sigo viva, sigo viva, sigo viva, no morí, no morí, no morí"_ Alice estaba demasiado perturbada.

"_Alice?"_ Bella se agacho y la tomo por el hombro.

"_QUE!!"_ grito asustada y miro a Bella sorprendida.

"_BELLA!!!... ERES TUU!!"_ grito y se laso en sus brazos.

Voltee a ver a la iglesia y note como tomaba fotos y se reían, me sonroje de que vieran a mi familia así, todos se empezaron a ir, el padre de Bella, me sonrío y se despidió con la mano.

Bueno al parecer casi todo salio bien.

_Rose estaba verde._

_Alice, quedo traumada de por vida._

_Jasper estaba ciscado_

_Carlisle no pida respirar_

_Emmett… Emmett solo estaba enojado._

Decidimos irnos todos a festejar pero teníamos que cambiar a Bella, no podía salir con su vestido de novia.

"_YO MANEJO"_ canturreo Esme mientras caminaba al Jeep.

"_NOO!!"_ todos le gritamos viéndola con horror.

**__________________________________________________**

**HO QUE LINDA ESME!!!**

**Jaja me encanto escribirlo…**

**Jaja se me ocurrió ayer en la noche XD**

**La idea original era que Emmett manejara pero se me hizo mas gracioso con Esme **

**O no?**

**Jaja***

**Bueno los dejo espero actualizar pronto **

**Es que ya empiezan mis exámenes y tengo que mantener una **

**Calif de 8.5 jaja**

**Besos los amo adiós.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14 [donde esta mi esposo?...]**

**espero les guste este es el antepenultimo capi XD**

**Edward's POV.**

Solo faltaban una semana para la boda, no podría creer lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, Tanya armo un escándalo después de que la deje, Bella no deba de sufrir por culpa de Alice y Esme… la traían a todos lados, que las decoraciones, las invitaciones, prueba del banquete, selección de arreglos… todo eso… eran muy poco el tiempo que me la dejaban.

"_sabes que te amo"_ le dije mientras la abrazaba.

Estábamos en el sillón de nuestro, nuevo departamento descansando de estar todo el día con ellas.

"_por que crees que ago esto"_ dijo riéndose y abrazándose a mi cuerpo, nos quedamos un rato en silencio y ella me pregunto.

"_como me propusiste matrimonio?"_ dijo viéndome confusa.

"_nos obligaron…"_

"_cierto…"_ dijo riendo.

"_Esme"_ dijimos los dos en un suspiro.

"_como olvidarlo"_ dije riendo

_FLASHBACK_______________________________

_Como vemos en otras noticias, la esperada boda entre Isabella Swan y Cam Gigandet, no resulto según lo previsto, después de que Isabella le gritara al padre y decir frente a toda la iglesia y nuestras cámaras que amaba a ¡Edward Cullen!, salio corriendo del lugar, la seguimos con las cámaras, al llegar a la puerta se estampo con un joven que identificamos al instante por Edward Cullen, los dos amantes comenzaron a besarse y la madre de Isabella salio histérica del lugar sin concedernos una antevista, por otro lado Cam se besaba con otra joven, ¡CADA UNO TENIA SU AMANTE!, pero no crean que eso se acaba aquí, ¡NO SEÑORES! Mientras nuestros amantes se besaban una Jeep negra se aproximo a gran velocidad, y de ella salio la made de Edward Cullen, Esme Cullen saludo cortésmente a las cámaras y pudimos ver a toda su familia salir del Jeep, pero no se veían en buen estado._

"_Edward quieres apagar la televisión hemos sido el centro de atención durante una semana" _me dijo Jasper irritado.

"_ME TACHARON DEL AMANTE… EL AMANTE"_ avente el control sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

"_no es para tanto Edward" _Bella se río y me abrazo.

"_no dejare a mi madre conducir nunca"_ oí gruñir a Emmett mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

La escena que había en la sala era para una foto, Jasper mordía una almohada por lo irritado que estaba, Emmett murmuraba cosas que no alcanzaba a entender, mi padre estaba dormido como si nada en otro sillón, Rose esta en la cocina con mi madre haciendo limonada… pero no encontraba al pequeño demonio… seguro fue de compras para sentirse mejor.

Escuche los pasos de Esme, todos volteamos a verla, traía una charola con una jarra y varios vasos, justo antes de dar un paso para entrar en la sala, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y un grito desgarro el silencio.

"_NOOO"_ oí los gritos de Alice.

Todos volteamos a verla sorprendidos sin entender que se traía esta.

"_por dios que pasa"_ escuche a Rose, voltee para verla y antes de que pudiera detenerse choco contra Esme, solo vimos volar la jarra en cámara lenta y como caía sobre Carlisle, se levanto todo alterado y se callo del sillón, se golpeo la cabeza con la mesa y volvió a quedar inconciente, Emmett se paro corriendo para ver a Carlisle pero se resbalo antes de llegar, Jasper comenzó a sollozar.

"QUE MIERDA TE TRAES AHORA… NO PODEMOS ESTAR UN MALDITO MOMENTO SIN QUE NO NOS PASE ALGO A TODOS" grito Emmett todo alterado.

"_que te paso Alice…"_ dijo Bella tratando de no reírse.

Alice se acerco a nosotros y saco de su bolso una revista.

"_Salí gorda en esta foto"_ dijo mientras hacia pucheros y todos la vimos sin dar crédito.

"_bien esto es el colmo… vámonos Bella"_ dije jalándola por el brazo y levantándome.

"_a donde?" _

"_a un lugar donde estemos seguros"_

Emmett cargo a mi padre y lo acomodo nuevamente en el sillón, Esme se acerco a Alice mientras ella no dejaba de ver la maldita revista.

"_Alice esto es ser exagerada… estas castigada"_ le dijo Esme.

"_así… pues me voy…"_ Alice corrió a las escaleras.

"_señorita vete a tu habitación y no salgas…"_ Esme le grito.

"_adonde mas iría"_ gritó Alice y escuchamos una puerta azotarse.

"_bueno ya que todos nos calmamos para cuando es la boda"_ dijo repentinamente.

"_perdón?"_ Bella la vio sorprendida.

"_si… no me digan que no se casaran"_ dijo juntado las manos y sonriendo de una forma que no me gusto.

"_Esme eso lo veremos después"_ dije sonriendo y jalando la blusa de Bella por atrás para decirle que nos fuéramos.

"_no hijo eso no puede esperar… desde hoy empezaremos con a organizarla"_ dijo sonriendo.

"_QUE!!"_ gritamos todos.

_FIN FLASHBACK_______________________________________

"_así que dígame mi amante que aremos hoy?"_ Bella se subió en mis piernas y me miro con deseo.

"_adivina"_ dije besándola.

Comencé a besarla apasionadamente, recorrí sus piernas con mis manos, ella comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa, y sentí sus manos recorrer mi pecho, voltee a Bella y la recosté en el sillón, deslice mi mano bajo su camisa y acaricie sus pechos, ella soltó un gemido y se abrazo mas a mi.

Escuchamos como sonaban nuestros celulares.

"_uhmm!!"_ nos quejamos los dos.

"_no contestes"_ dijimos los dos.

"_tengo que hacerlo es Alice"_ dijo Bells y me separo de ella.

"_nunca nos dejaran tener…"_

"_que pasa Alice…"_ contesto Bella antes de que terminara.

"_DONDE HAN ESTADO HEMOS ESTADO LLAMANDOLOS… NECEITAMOS VER LA DECORACION DEL SALON"_ escuche los gritos de Alice desde el celular.

"_Alice no te basto con lo de oi?"_ Bella se quejo por el celular, yo me senté y comencé a abrocharme la camisa.

"_DESPUES DE ESTO TENDRAN MUCHO TIEMPO PARA EL SEXO"_ la oí gritar y me quede sin palabras.

"_Alice"_ la vos de Esme se oyó muy leve por el celular.

Sentí como mis mejillas se enrojecían, como se atrevía ella a gritar eso por teléfono, deje de abrocharme la camisa y voltee a ver a Bells que estaba igual de roja que yo.

"_vamos para allá…"_ dijo rendida Bella y le colgó.

Me miro y solo levanto los hombros, entrelazo su mano con la mía y salimos para ver que más faltaba…

-

-

-

-

"_mírate hermanito, ahora estas aquí esperando a que Bells cruce esa puerta y diga acepto"_ dijo Emmett riéndose.

"_alégrate Edward…"_ dijo Jaspe golpeando mi hombro.

La verdad estaba demasiado nervioso estaba parado aquí, esperando a Bella, no la había visto en un día entero Alice me la quito, me moría de miedo, temía que no llegara.

Escuche como todos se levantaban y levante la vista, vi a la mas hermosea mujer que jamás conocí, Bella sonreía mientras me veía llena de felicidad, me sentí aliviado, de verla a solo unos metros de mi, y en algunos minutos seria mía en todo sentido.

Bella llego a mi lado y la mire sonriendo, el padre hablaba, pero yo no le prestaba atención en nada… NADA… de lo que decía, solo estaba imaginado mi vida con ella, estaba completamente perdido en sus ojos chocolate.

"_Isabella aceptas a Edward como tu futuro esposo, cuidarlo y protegerlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad"_ dijo el padre.

"_SI"_ contesto emocionada.

"_Edward aceptas a Isabella como tu futura esposa, cuidarla y protegerla, en la salud y en la enfermedad"_ repitió el padre.

"_SI"_ dije e igual de emocionado que ella y comencé a Besarla apasionadamente, escuche los aplausos, pero no me separe de ella,

Escuche como alguien carraspeaba la garganta y las carcajadas nada notorias de Emmett.

"_ya tendrán tiempo para eso"_ nos murmuro el padre, Bella se separo de mi y se sonrojo, yo sonreía aun mas y la cargue.

**Bella's PO**V

"_Alice… has visto a Edward?… ya lo busque en todo el salón y no lo encuentro"_ le pregunte a Alice, después de la boda nos reunimos todos en el salón pero se desapareció Edward.

"_lo mismo te iba a preguntar pero con Jasper… y mira que yo soy muy intuitiva… tampoco lo e visto"_

"_chicas han visto a mi marido y a mi padre?"_ pregunto Rose acercándose a nosotras y mirando a todos lados.

"_no encuentro a Carlisle… y temo que este tomando"_ no me di cuenta que estaba Esme atrás.

"_como es que nadie encuentras a sus parejas?"_ dije frunciendo el seño sin comprender donde estaban.

"_la ultima ves que vi a Emmett dijo que iría por comida_" dijo Rose levantando los hombros.

"_Jasper dijo que saludaría a unos amigos que hace mucho no los ve"_ Alice torció los labios y nos vio fijamente.

"_Carlisle dijo que iría a traernos algo de tomar"_ Esme hizo pucheros.

"_y Edward nada mas me dijo que tenia cosas que hacer…" -mierda donde estaban todos??-_

"_y si se fueron a un bar de golfas" _soltó repentinamente Alice.

"_imposible… Emmett sabe que le pasaría si hace eso" _Rose parecía aun mas desconfiada.

"_pero… y los demás…¿?" _Alice seguía metiendo cizaña.

"_Alice quieres callarte… ya tengo suficiente con oírte…" _dije mientras le tapaba la boca.

"_perdón"_ se disculpo.

Nos sentamos todas en la mesa y miramos fijamente a todos lados, teníamos que encontrarlos, escuchamos como alguien quita la música y se acercaba al centro.

"_OH POR DIOS ES JAKE…"_ dije levantándome y mirando a mi amigo en medio de la pista, quien me sonreía.

"_el no estaba con Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle?"_ oí a Alice murmurar.

"_por eso… el nos dirá donde están…"_

_Que te traes entre manos Jake… mas vale que se a bueno…_

­**___________________________________________________**

**HOLA… se desaparecieron todos… no se preguntan donde estarán?... a donde fueron?....**

**Bueno eso se los diré en el ultimo capi… tengo contemplado que será largo… este solo fue para dejara el misterio XD jeje***

**Nos vemos espero les guste…**

**Así antes de que se me olvide… yo les dije tengo exámenes y tardo en actualizar, aparte hace una semana me enferme pero cabron de mi estomago y ya no pude hacer nada así que no se desesperen OKI… gracias por su apoyo X3 jiji…**

**BesOs**

**bye**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15 [ja-ja-ja-ja…]**

**Bueno por ser la ultima claro que tiene canción… ay que cerrar con broche de oro XD es la de Luis Fonsi**_** –Aquí estoy yo-. **_**Espero les guste y gracias por haber leído A UN PASO DE LA FELICIDAD XD**

**Lamento decepcionarlos pero en lugar de terminar con algo de sexo metí comedia… kilos y kilos de comedia XD [bueno exagero]….**

**Edward's PO**V**.**

Después de la boda fuimos al enorme salón que contrato Esme, aun me sorprendía de verlo lleno, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle y yo tuvimos que inventarles a la chicas una mentirita piadosa, tenia una sorpresa para mi Bella y necesitaba a mi familia.

"_Edward, no se si pueda hacerlo, no tengo talento para esto"_ dijo Jasper moviéndose muy nervioso.

"_practicamos mas de dos semanas no seas maricon…"_ se burlo Emmett de el.

"_hazlo por Edward… hasta yo lo haré" _Carlisle trato de apoyar a Jasper.

"…" el solo asintió.

"_HOLA GUAPOS Y BELLESAS…"_ escuche a Jake.

"_ya empezaremos, pero ni ensayamos por ultima ves!!!" _Jasper se puso pálido.

"_Bella, corazón, preciosa, amig__üis del alma, debes estar super-iper emocionada, tienes a un biscochote bien dadote, que envidia me das… pero bueno__" _Cuando Jake dijo eso en todo el lugar resonaron las risas y mas la de Emmett.

"_hay Jake"_ murmure negando con la cabeza.

"_Edward… los micrófonos están listos… en cuanto suene la música saldrá Jasper primero, después yo y Carlisle y tu…"_ dijo Emmett emocionado.

"_Bells… cariño, te tenemos una mega sorpresa, espero te guste amor"_ Jake le mando un beso a Bella _–eso esperaba-_ y escuche como empezaba a sonar la música.

"_te matare"_ leí los labios de Jasper y salio cantando.

**(Japer)**

**Aquí estoy yo para hacerte reir una vez más,**

**confia en mí, deja tus miedos atrás y ya te verás.**

**(Emmett)**

**Aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios,**

**es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar, déjame entrar.**

Cuando salio Carlisle se oyeron gritos en todo el salón, a pesar de que sea mi padre tenia una gran vos.

**(Carlisle)**

**Le pido al sol que una estrella azul,**

**viaje hasta a ti y te enamore su luz.**

Cuando Salí vi a Bella que esta sonriendo de vernos a todos, Alice quería parecer enojada pero no podía ocultar esa sonrisota, Rose y Esme prácticamente brincaban.

**(Edward y todos)**

**Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón,**

**Llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor,**

**no temas yo te cuidaré, sólo acéptame.**

**(Jasper)**

**Aquí estoy para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento,**

**y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad, serán de verdad.**

**(Emmett)**

**Quiero ser yo el que despierte en ti un nuevo sentimiento,**

**y te enseñe a creer y entregarte otra vez sin medir los abrazos quedes.**

**(Edward)**

**Le pido a Dios, un toque de inspiración**

**para decir lo que tu esperas oír de mí.**

**(Edward y todos)**

**Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón,**

**llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor,**

**no temas yo te cuidaré, sólo acéptame.**

La vos de mi padre era sorprendente lo abrace satisfecho y cantamos juntos.

**(Carlisle)**

**Dame tus alas, las voy a curar…**

**(Edward)**

**y de mi mano te invito a volar…..**

Bella comenzó a caminar hacia mi, cada uno de nosotros sin dejar de cantar fue con su respectiva pareja, Bella llego al centro de la pista conmigo y note sus ojitos cristalinos, la tome de la cintura y seguí cantando.

**(Edward y todos)**

**Aquí estoy yo, (aquí estoy yo)**

**abriéndote mi corazón, (ay, mi corazón)**

**llenando tu falta de amor, (tu falta de amor)**

**cerrándole el paso al dolor, (al dolor)**

**no temas yo te cuidaré, (te cuidaré)**

Tome la carita de Bella y dije lo ultimo en un susurro.

**siempre te amaré**

Bella se colgó de mis hombros y me beso, la abrace por la cintura para acercarla mas a mi, los aplausos se escucharon en dotado el lugar, Bella y yo comenzamos a reinos.

Bella se distrajo, la tome por las piernas y la lleve cargando.

"_no… Edward bájame"_ se quejaba mientras reía.

"_no_" dije sonriendo.

"_Edward Cullen"_ me amenazo.

"_dígame señora Cullen"_ me burle, pero me di cuenta el poder que tenia esa palabra, era mi a, mi a.

"_me gusta como suena"_ dijo besando mi mejilla.

"_a mi también"_ dije mientras la bajaba.

"_no puedo creer lo que hicieron… fue hermoso"_ Esme esta demasiado emocionada.

"_gracias… lo hicimos por Edward"_ Emmett reía mientras abrazaba a Rose.

"_que hermosa vos tienes Carlisle"_ dijo Alice abrazando a Jasper.

"_que?... yo no cante bien?… no te gusto?… yo también quiero amor"_ Jazz se hacia la victima, todos nos quedamos en silencio viniéndolo confundidos.

"_quien quiere vino??..."_ grito Emmett y todos nos fuimos con el al bar a buscar algo de tomar dejando a Jasper solo.

"_¡¡OIGAN!!"_ escuchamos gritar a Jasper pero lo ignoramos.

"_NO ME DEJEN"_ lloriqueo.

-

-

-

La fiesta pasaba llena de ánimos, y uno que otro borracho, Emmett, Jasper… Esme, si mi madre estaba ebria….

"_hijo… Ed…ward"_ voltee asustado y vi a Esme tratando de sostenerse con el brazo de Carlisle, quien solo la miraba mientras negaba con la cabeza y balbuceaba algo.

"_cho tengo la cámara"_ Emmett apareció de la nada con una cámara digital, mientras Jasper lo seguía por atrás mientas bailaba moviendo las manos haciendo círculos.

"_hijo… amor… estoy fe…liz de que te casaras… con Bells… no con la zorra de Tanya"_ dijo acercándose a la cámara y haciendo muecas.

"_madre"_ murmure apenado.

"_sostenla, cho quiero quiero decirles algo…"_ dijo Emmett y me aventó al cámara.

"_fen comfadre"_ le grito Emmett a Jasper que camino a duras penas junto a el.

Sentí como me arrebataban la cámara de las manos y vi a Bella riéndose y grabando a los dos animales que empezaron a hacer puras tonterías que causaban las rizas en todo el salón.

"_les contare un chiste"_ Emmett se comenzó a reír como loco y trato de relajarse, me quede helado al oírlo.

_-con que pendejada saldrás-_

"_todos… recuerdan a Beto y Enrique"_ dijo levantando las manos y se hoyo un "SI" en el salón.

**[N/a: miren para que entiendan mejor y se cagen de risa léanlo según el video ****.com/watch?v=kLnrHYg6BiE**** el chiste empieza por los 36 segundos…OK jeje* asi las risas imaginen que son de los invitados… XD]**

"_pues llega Enrique y le dice a Beto: oye Beto por que te violaste a mi patito de hule Beto, le dejaste bien grande el hoyito Beto ya no me puedo bañar con el Beto se hunde… eres un hijo de puta Beto"_ Emmett imito la vos del personaje tal cual que no pude aguatarme la risa al igual que todos, el tomo aire y continuo.

"_y beto le contesta: se Enrique yo no le hice nada a ese pinche pato Enrique… fue Abelardo Enrique, Enrique indignado le dice: pues Abelardo aunque este grandote también le pongo en su madre, voy a hablar con el… oye Abelardo me cae que no tienes madre por que te_ _violaste mi patito de hule eh?"_ dijo riéndose y Jasper continuo.

"_yo… no le hice… nada… fue Beto yo vi cuando se lo estaba… picoteando"_ Jasper se tiro al suelo mientras reía sin control

"_shh… todavía no termino"_ dijo pateando a Jasper.

"_Enrique sorprendido: a si eh… pues voy hablar con el otra vez…__oye Beto aparte de un hijo de la chingada eres puto… __te violaste a mi patito de hule y le dejaste bien grande el hoyito Beto, ya no me puedo bañar con el se hunde… antes yo lo apretaba y hacia SsSsSsSsS… ahora lo aprieto y dice… recuérdame"_ todos rompimos en carcajadas cuando termino.

"_es mi turno de brillar…"_ Jasper arrastro una silla mientras traía una guitarra en la mano.

"_que harás amor"_ le grito Alice riéndose.

"_esta canción es para Tanya… me pido su novio que se la dedicara…"_ dijo riendo.

Emmett le acomodo el micrófono mientras caminaba intentando no tropezarse con sus pies.

"_todos… me oyen"_ dijo Jasper sonriendo como idiota.

"_SI"_ no pude evitar gritar en coro como los demás.

"_bien… pongan atención"_ dijo y comenzó a cantar.

**[N/a: aquí esta la canción, es la de a una novia fea… en las risas que se oyen en la acción imaginen que son los invitados de la boda XD ****.com/watch?v=jrNBVkI4Cw8**** ]**

""_Tu cabello es solo una pequeña porcion_

_de todos los matojos que tienes mi amor._

_tienes pelo en la espalda, en la tripa_

_y hasta en el ombligo tienes mogollon._

_mas de una vez me he quedado enredado_

_entre las grandes matas de tu canalon_

_eres king kong eres una selva tropical_

_y yo nena yo soy tu tarzan_

_sigo tu boca no esta demasiado mal pero tus_

_dientes son algo sobrenatural._

_y eso que yo de dientes no deberia hablar_

_pero al menos mi vida los suelo limpiar._

_tu alitosis mato al doberman del vecino_

_a 200 marinos de un barco aleman_

_en el zoo no te dejan entrar_

_las mofetas han dicho que hueles fatal._

_pero te quiero_

_eres tan fea que cuando enviaste tu foto por e-mail_

_la detecto el antivirus._

_pero te quiero_

_eres tan fea que el medico dijo al nacer:si no llora_

_es un tumor._

_pero te quiero_

_eres tan fea que fuiste a un concurso de feas y dijeron_

_que no aceptaban profesionales._

_pero te quiero_

_eres tan fea que cuando naciste te metieron en una_

_incubadora con cristales tintados_

_sigo,tu voz me destroza los nervios cuando estoy dormido_

_y me vienes con cosas asi como:_

_fer porqe no me qieres?porque no me abrazas?_

_porque y porque?_

_joder que te calles!que pases de mi_

_que te abraze tu madre yo quiero dormir_

_y ya que te vas mira a ver si ventilas un poco mi amor_

_que te has vuelto a escapar._

_pero no hay nada peor que tu ninfomania_

_me tienes a saco de noche y de dia_

_mi pobre flautilla que no puede mas no le das_

_ni un segundo de paz_

_eres un ser insaciable que destrozas muñecos_

_inchables de un solo achuchon_

_tu cama es un circo romano y yo soy el cristiano_

_que tiembla esperando al leon_

_pero te quiero_

_pero te quiero_

_escogiste de profesion prostituta y te moriste virgen_

_pero te quiero_

_eres tan fea que tu madre en lugar de darte el pecho te daba la espalda_

_pero te quiero_

_eres tan fea que hacias llorar a las cebollas_

_pero te quiero y por mucho que digan_

_me vienes mejor que la Sharon Stone_

_con tu pelambrera me he hecho dos abrigos que quitan el frio_

_mejor que el bison_

_tu olor corporal contraresta el olor infernal_

_de mis pies y eso es algo genial_

_tu gran apetito sexual_

_es mejor que un gimansio y contigo estoy hecho un chabal_

_y por eso te quiero!_

_el medico dijo al nacer:si vuela un murcielago_

_pero te quiero_

_en carnaval fue a comprar una careta y le dieron solo la goma_

_pero te quiero_

_fea!_

_pero te quiero_

_pero te quiero_

_eres tan fea que en lugar de menstruación tenias monstruacion_

_tururu tururu tururu tururu tururu...__""_

Nadie pero nadie pudo evitar soltar la risa, Bella se agarro de mi brazo mientras intentaba respirar, jamás, jamás olvidaría mi boda, y menos después de que tenemos esto en video.

Jasper y Emmett se lucieron en esto me pregunto…

_Tendrán mas tonterías que contar esta noche?..._

_No lo se espero averiguarlo_.

**___________________________________________________**

**Jajaja****

**Se termino**

**Jaja bueno ustedes deciden si quieren mas tonterías además de estas XD**

**No pude terminarlo bien me moría de risa al escribirlo XD**

**Asi que si mi ortografía esta mal ya saben porque**

**FEA!!**

**Jaja por dios me encanta cuando lo dice asi….bueno los dejo lo siento es que los examnes estaban pero cabrones y tenia que tener promedio lo bueno es que lo logre no reprobe… jaja* los dejo espero les aya gustado.**

**XD**


End file.
